


The Average Adventures of Boneboy and Babe

by BrennaBee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, babys first reader fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaBee/pseuds/BrennaBee
Summary: You are a 22 year old women who finds multiple unexpected friendships while suffering the aftermath of a hard life,along with one relationship that seems to be growing into something more...This story will probably be a bit long,I hope it will honestly. Sorry for the inconsistent chapter lengths,hope you enjoy!Commentary and positive criticism are VERY welcome!{rating and tags may be changed in the making of this fanfiction}





	1. Introduction

It's been 4 years. Four whole fucking years,since you turned 18. Four years ago,monsters came above ground for the first time in thousands of years. Those many years really do seem like few,time flies so fast when you absolutely hate your life. 

Things have never been great in your life. In fact,they've hardly ever even been good. You had a terrible childhood,filled with abuse and suffering. Your teenage years weren't much better. Still abusive relationships,still caring for people too much. That's the reason you distance yourself from others now,at 22 years old.

You now live alone in an apartment,(aside from your kitten,Glenda) working a shitty minimum wage job. Barely making enough for your apartment,let alone your guilty Netflix and internet pleasures. Right now,you lay lazily on the old beat up couch in your living room. Staring at the ceiling and thinking about nothing in particular.

Glenda jumps daintily onto your belly,slightly startling you. You pet her head without looking away from the ceiling. She leans into your touch,gently kneading her claws on your long t-shirt before laying onto your stomach and falling quickly to sleep. You decide to fallow suit. The warmth from the young cat lulled you into dreamless sleep. 

 

You awake to the sound of firm,yet gentle sounding knocks,three in a row. A groan rises out of your tired body and you sit up,rolling your cat onto your lap. She looks at you with an irritated expression and jumps off the couch,tail raised. Then walks into your room and you glanced just in time to see her jump on your bed and go back to sleep. What a sassy kitty,You thought to yourself. 

With another knock coming from the door, you sighed and stated louder then you needed;"Alright I'm coming! geez.." and headed to your door. Looking into your door's fish-eye peephole you viewed a large furry monster in a dress, clutching something in one hand. It wasn't uncommon to see monsters in the city, especially in an old run down apartment like your own. What with all the monster-phobia people had, It was hard to find anywhere for them to live. You had no fear, most monsters happened to be quite nice actually. (At least where you worked they seemed to be.)

You open the door. "Hello my child!" The monster said in a sweet,cheery voice. "I am Toriel,and this is Frisk." You look down and see a small child in a sweater, holding the goat-like monsters' hand. They wave at you and you give a weak smile in return. 

Toriel cleared her throat. "We are your new next-door neighbors, so I came to greet you with one of my famous pies!" 'Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?' You thought to yourself while she smiled timidly, holding out the gift to you. It smelled of cinnamon and...something else sweet. Your mouth watered longingly, so you excepted. "My name is ______, it's lovely to meet you both." You say and realize it may have sounded a bit insincere. Eh. Maybe it was. 

"Well,we must be on our way now, but feel free to visit us anytime ______." Toriel said sweetly, giving one more smile and a quick wave before walking away. Frisk waved enthusiastically and you couldn't help but smile and wave back, such a cute little...kid. 

After shutting your door, you locked it and plopped right back on your couch. Picking at the pie with your fingers, you enjoyed home-made sweets for the first time in many years. You didn't plan on visiting at all but...free food wasn't so bad.


	2. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a short chapter again (sorry) about the reader's day.

It was a typical Monday working at a small cafe. Busy in the morning, the rest of the day going relatively slow (aside from the regulars that came in almost every day). You stood leaning on the breakfast bar, chewing on your order pen and tapping your foot. Yup, you were defiantly bored as hell. 

Suddenly you hear the door ring, signaling that more customers had arrived. You quickly got up, attempting to make yourself look less lazy then you actually are. You hear the customers sit in a booth behind you and turn to greet them, as well as ask what drinks they wished for. You stood startled for a moment, before going over to them. It was Toriel and Frisk. 

"Hello Toriel, hello Frisk." You said in your regular "talking to customers" tone. It was good that you knew their names, the manager was always talking about how learning the names of customers made them want to come back, and how family-friendly it seemed. That guy was a bit annoying. "Can I get you guys something to drink to start with?" Frisk beamed and jumped a little in their seat and began moving their hands in strange movements that were oddly precise. You furrowed your brows for only a second before realizing; sign language. No wonder the kid never said anything at the door. 

You didn't know much sign language, although you did know how to count to ten, say mom and dad, some curse words and some other random phrases. This though, was way too fast to understand. Toriel notices the look on your face and saves you. "Hello ______! Lovely to see you again, dear. I'll have some hot tea, and Frisk will have a glass of chocolate milk. Please and thank you. " You smile and nod at them both before going to the kitchen to deliver the drink orders. 

Returning to their booth, you slide Toriel a plain white teacup on a tea plate and Frisk their glass of milk. She smiles and thanks you again. Frisk does too, pressing their tiny hand against their lips and back to the you, as blowing a kiss might look.  
You sign "You're welcome" to the child, Lifting your hand from your forehead and under your chin in a swaying motion. 

Toriel looks fairly surprised, while Frisk is once again bouncing in the booth excitedly, a toothy grin on their face. "You know sign language my child?" She asks curiously. You smiled nervously. "Not much actually...just a few things." You admit. "

"That's still very good ______! Not many people think it's very important to educate themselves on these matters..." She trails off at the end of her sentence, as if the scenario has been a familiar nuisance in the past.

Frisk signs something to Toriel. You only recognize the last word. 'Mom'  
So this is the kids mom? You mentally shrug. Who are you to judge? Toriel shakes her head and signs something back, Whatever it was making Frisk's smile falter a bit. She notices you watching and you turn a bit red out of guilt for staring. She smiles though and says;"They were asking if you knew how to sign, that's all." 

"Ah...yes." You clear your throat and mind, attempting to seem more composed before adding,"I almost forgot during our little chat, what can I get you to eat? " Toriel chuckles a bit before giving her order and translating her child's. Once again you nod, leave, and serve them just about when 6 o'clock rolls around. End of your shift. 

Grabbing your bag and coat,you replace them with your apron. Placing it on a hook for the next badly-paid sucker's shift. You say goodbye to your coworkers before heading out of the back room and conversating a bit with your still-eating neighbors. Giving them a final sign-language said goodbye, you head out the doors. 

The walk home wasn't so bad, though a bit long for your taste. It was a fairly chilly day, autumn leaves blowing around your feet, your strands of hair following the same pattern. You smiled at the different Halloween and Thanksgiving decorations in the surrounding shops. You liked the holidays. Too bad you never really celebrate them anymore. (Besides the occasional holiday-themed movies and snacks)

You get to your apartment without any problem. Though as soon as you walk in the door a hungry kitten surrounds your ankles, almost tripping you. She mews loudly. You pick her up and sit her on the kitchen floor. She waits by her bowl, still meowing. You pour her some mixed wet with dry food and go to change in your room. You decide on a NASA sweatshirt you never really knew why or where you'd aquired, and some boxers. 

Grabbing your laptop, you lay on your bed and play PC games offline while snacking until you eventually get too tired to be any good at it and go to sleep. This time with a very vivid nightmare. 

You're falling. It's darker than black anywhere and everywhere you look. You keep falling the whole time, fearing never getting anywhere more then hitting the ground. You eventually cry, your tears stream upward across your forehead and into the...blackness. You want to die, you want the blackness to end. You hear your own screaming without opening your mouth, and others voices too, hollow screams fill your surroundings. 

You wake in a cold sweat, yet you're overheating. It's still dark outside. You strip yourself of everything but your boxers and shakily lift yourself from the bed, immediately turning on a light,fearing the darkness for the first time since your childhood. You decide a shower is the best option. 

The lukewarm water runs down your body, clearing it of sweat and heat. It's relaxing to say the least. You use vanilla body soap and honey-suckle shampoo to pamper yourself with aroma. Closing your eyes in the water one last time, you shut off the shower and exit the tub. 

Wrapping a towel around yourself and slipping out of the steaming room, you follow the stream of light leading to your room. It's cold to you now. Perfect. You loved the feeling of the cold in general, not to mention in this particular moment. While drying off, you glance at your alarm clock. 3:46. Greeaaaat, you sarcastically think to yourself. 

Considering how late (or early) it is you decide to stay up until an hour before your shift and call in sick, watching Netflix in the meantime. You know you shouldn't, you already have a tough time paying rent, but you do it anyways. After all, your best talent is making bad decisions. Eventually after the call, you fall into nervous and well needed sleep around 6:30 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You have no idea what it means to me. Tell me what you think in the comments. :3


	3. Meeting and Greeting new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally you meet Sans! Along with his lovely brother of course. Happy Early Thanksgiving. :T

It's 1 pm, way to early to be awake for a free sick day. Yet you can't sleep for some reason. Ignoring your intrusive thoughts, you get up and fill Glenda's bowl. You smile at the cute design of it. You got it at a Halloween sale last year, before you even had a cat. It was too adorable to pass up. Deep purple, with little blue sparkly letters that read; 'Wicked ' along with a little yellow stars and a moon. Perfect for your little black cat, Glenda. 

You feed yourself as well, some toast with butter and an apple. Not very exciting, but it was cheap and filling so you couldn't complain. After all...you've gone hungry before. It made you less picky about your food over the years. You grab a book from your mostly empty shelves and began to read. 

After about thirty minutes of reading, you hear a knock at the door. After last time, answering the door doesn't seem too groan-worthy. Secretly hoping it was more free sweets, you opened the door smiling. You had to look down to see your mystery knocker, it was a familiar face. Frisk. You smile and sign; "Hello, good to see you" as best you could, which clearly wasn't too well because the young child snickered before signing a quick hello back to you.

They handed you a small folded piece of paper with your name on it and smiled a mischievous grin, running back to their own apartment before you could sign another word. You raise an eyebrow and close your door back, turning around and walking slowly while examining the handwriting on the note. It was written in crayon, oddly enough in your favorite color. Clearly it was written by a child, but the letters stood neat regardless. 

Inside the note was an invitation to Toriel's apartment, for dinner tonight. It clearly stated not to bring anything, because there would be a feast prepared in the spirit of the holiday already. (With a small drawing of you, and a bunch of different foods you didn't recognize at all)  
,  
Holiday? You questioned to yourself. Checking the calendar, you realized. Today was Thanksgiving. You sighed, placing the note on a nearby end table. At least you hadn't gone to work today, the rush would've been crazy. 

Should you even go? You hardly know these people, besides that fact it was Frisk who had invited you, not Toriel. Maybe the kid hadn't even run it by her. You looked at your kitchen. It's not like dinner here tonight would be better. You decided you could at least show up for a few minutes and maybe make an excuse to leave later, not wanting to disappoint the young child. 

Wait...what the hell were you gonna wear? You had no idea what to wear to a gathering like this, no matter how small. After all it was a holiday. Why are monsters even celebrating Thanksgiving anyway? You questioned. 

In the end you just decided on a sleeveless plain blue dress with a crop-top styled black sweater thrown over it, and some flats. You looked casual, yet not too casual. Like what you might wear to a family reunion. That is, if you had a family. 

You glanced at the clock. 5:48. You decide to be fashionably late, and do your hair and makeup slightly better then before. It's 6:03 now and you quietly exit your apartment after feeding your kitten her own Thanksgiving dinner. (aka adding a few bacon bits). Hesitating knocking on the door, you put your fist in front of it and take a deep, deep breath. knock! knock!

Almost immediately the door swings open violently. Stood in the doorway stand a six foot tall skeleton with a cape over (kinda) casual clothing. "GREETINGS HUMAN! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THIS HUMBLE ABODE, THIS FINE TURKEY FILLED EVENING?" Taken aback by the volume of the friendly skeleton, you stuttered a bit but eventually spit out very nervously; "T-This uh...is Toriel's home right...?"  
"WELL OF COURSE HUMAN! WHO ELSE BUT LADY ASGORE WOULD BRIGHTEN UP A DIM PLACE SUCH AS THIS?" Not questioning the odd nickname, you glance behind him into the home. He was right, the home was lovely especially compared to your apartment next door. The floors were lined with area rugs, maple-colored furniture lay symmetrical all the walls. Picture frames of different kinds of monsters (lots of them with Frisk) littered the walls. You open your mouth to speak but before you could get a word out, your little friend comes running down the halls and grabs you by the hand, leading you into the house. 

The skeleton was left behind,and seemed dumbfounded. Honestly,you were too. Not to mention quite nervous at the possibility that only Frisk wanted you here. That theory however,was proven wrong fairly quickly because as soon as you entered the living room you heard Toriel sweetly call from the kitchen; "Frisk dear,is that _______ at the door?" 

Continuing to hold your hand, the young child lead you into the kitchen and presented you like a trophy, seemingly proud to their mother. Toriel smiled at you. "Thank you for coming ______, it's lovely to have you over." You relax into the soothing welcome you receive. "Thank you for inviting me Toriel, I appreciate the hospitality." You smile back. 

"Please my child, make yourself comfortable, Dinner will be ready soon enough." After the suggestion, Frisk ushered you back into the living room and you took a seat on the larger couch, rather then the love-seat. Frisk signs something at you, and you only recognize "bathroom" so you nod and they walk twords the hallway. 

Passing them is the tall skeleton, who walks into the living room and sits on the opposite side of the couch, offering a hand to shake. His lanky figure allowed total reach to you, even from across the long sofa. You gingerly take it, and give a shy smile. "I'm ______,what's your name?" The skeleton suddenly lets go of your hand and stands abruptly before striking a heroic pose and saying;"I HUMAN,AM THE GREEAAAT PAPYRUS! PREVIOUS ROYAL GUARD (ALMOST) AND EXPERT PUZZLE MAKER! " You cover your mouth to hide your chuckle before replying simply; "I'm honored Papyrus." 

His (surprisingly high) cheek bones give a faint orange glow before he sat back down and says quieter, but still loudly; "B-BUT OF COURSE YOU ARE HUMAN! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU AS WELL. ANY FRIEND OF FRISK AND TORIEL ARE A FRIEND TO ME." You smile with a toothy grin. His confidence hardly hid his bashfulness, how cute. 

Before your conversation with "The Great Papyrus" could continue, Frisk walked back into the living room and waved to you both happily. They signed a 'thank you for coming' to their guests not unlike the child's mother. Afterwords starting a conversation with Papyrus about school, leaving you to your own thoughts. Not long after, a knock came from Toriel's door. Your brows automatically furrowed. You didn't expect many people to be in this small (yet larger then yours by a bedroom and more floor room) apartment. Frisk hurried to the door. 

They came back with another skeleton, but a much smaller one. Around 2 inches below your own height it seemed, wearing a blue hoodie and some gym shorts. The monster looked at you immediately, his gaze not falling from yours for a second. You suddenly felt even more uneasy, more then nervous, almost...scared? No,intimidated. Papyrus spoke up before your lack of speech could be noticed, which you were thankful for sincerely. "BROTHER, FINALLY! YOU ARE LATE!" 

The blue hooded skeleton drew his attention to his brother as soon as he spoke, ignoring your presence. "Sorry bro, just GOAT a little caught up in traffic on the way to Tori's." He gave a lazy wink and shrug while he spoke. You snorted, followed by your own giggles. "UGH! BROTHER NO PUNS. TODAY IS SUPPOSED TO BE STRESS FREE!" You laughed more at that. Papyrus' brother seemed pleased with your reaction, and sauntered over, plopping himself down between you and Papyrus immediately sinking into the couch. 

"Hey bro?" The shorter skeleton asked. "YES SANS?"  
"Who's the only one who doesn't eat on Thanksgiving?"  
"OH NO...SANS NO!"  
"The turkey, because it's already stuffed."  
Papyrus through his hands up in frustration. "I'M DONE WITH YOU SANS, I'M GOING TO SET THE TABLE!" and with that Papyrus left in a huff. 

You giggled quietly. Sans lazily grinned your way. You decided to act on his attention before it became awkward, even though socializing had never been your favorite thing to do. "Hey uh...Sans was it?" You asked nervously.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." He had dad jokes too, apparently. 

"Why was the Thanksgiving soup so expensive?" You confidently asked. Sans studied you for a moment before speaking. "Why?"  
You grinned stupidly. "Because it had fourteen carrots." Sans laughed in a deep voice, his vocals rang though the room. You couldn't help but like the way it sounded, and you laughed too. 

Sans commented though his laughter. "I think we're gonna get along just fine kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a normal length chapter kinda? Hope you enjoyed!


	4. The end of Turkey day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally getting good in this chapter,a few hints as to how the reader will react to their relationships with different people,especially Sans.

Dinner was ready before you could have much of a conversation with anyone in the apartment. You were happy about that. Talking to people was never your strong suit, though you tried to be as polite as possible. Mostly to avoid any confrontation. 

Toriel called everyone to the table. It was beautifully set, with lovely white porcelain china, and patterns of yellow and purple flowers intertwined in thin green vines. Suddenly you felt you hadn't over-dressed at all. 

Frisk patted the seat between them and Sans, signaling you to sit beside them. You did, and they clapped excitedly. The food was layed out on the table, matching the fancy china. Toriel cleared her throat and you prepared to have to listen to some silly prayer like every family does. Instead she said; "Thank you all for coming my dear friends, It is sad that Undyne and Alphys could not make it, but we will have a lovely time anyway. Happy Thanksgiving!" 

She smiled warmly, and you did as well, whilst wondering who Undyne and Alphys might be. Food began getting passed around the table one at a time, everyone filling their plates to the brim and digging in. It was the most delicious food you'd ever tasted. Smelled amazing, and the flavor was even better. You found yourself letting out food moans. 

The skeleton beside you looked at you and lifted a brow bone, grinning as he did so. You blushed a bit, him being the only one who noticed you decided not to worry about it. He spoke. "Pretty good huh kid?"

Mentally cursing him you replied; "Uh...y-yeah it's great." You chewed a turkey bone absentmindedly, glancing at the skeleton out of the corner of your eye. His cheeks glowed a faint blue, not unlike the way his brother's did. Realizing why, you raised an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong Sans?" 

He immediately drew his attention to his plate, grumbling a quiet "Just fine" and turning even more blue. You snickered. The skeleton brothers were so cute. The rest of dinner was uneventful. Just chatter about how Toriel met you, school, and work. Toriel apparently worked at Frisk's school, and Papyrus worked in a nearby pet store that you passed on your way to work. Sans didn't specify his career, only saying he worked multiple jobs. 

Eventually everyone moved the conversation to the living room, leaving Toriel to clear the table. You decided to help her out, gathering plates and silverware. 

"Oh! ______,you don't have to help dear, you're my guest!" Toriel seemed surprised that you were helping. You smiled. "It's no problem, you were kind enough to invite me over. Without your delicious food, I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am right now." You weren't lying,so far every time you had eaten her food, it had put a smile on your face. 

The goat-like monster's cheeks flushed rose colored. Damn,was everyone she knew as adorable as her and Frisk? "T-thank you my child. In that case, would you like to rinse the dishes?" Smiling and nodding, you walk over to the sink and run the water. Toriel and yourself washed dishes quietly for a while before she spoke. 

"Sans and Papyrus seem to like you, I'm glad." She pondered something for a moment before adding. "Especially Sans." You raised your brows at that. "You think so? I'd think his brother likes me more, Sans has hardly spoken to me.." Toriel laughed heartily, almost dropping a tea cup. "Well dear, Papyrus is like that to everyone he meets. Such a friendly young man. Sans however, doesn't take kindly to strangers. Besides, I saw the turkey leg incident." She winked. You turned red. 

"Heh..you saw that huh?" you managed to get out. She nodded and nugged your arm. You glanced to where she had nodded tword. It was Sans,watching you from the living room,lounging lazily. You pretended not to notice,turning back to your dishes and swaying your hips,humming nothing in particular. The blue dress swayed to your beat,grazing your upper thighs and tickling you. Glancing back once more for his reaction,you notice the deep blue spreading across his face. Toriel laughs. 

You both grin at each other before she hums along with you, finishing off the dishes. Joining in on the passing conversation between Frisk and Papyrus, you sit beside Frisk and thank them for inviting you. They smile at you and sign something you don't fully understand, pointing at Sans. You make out "He thinks" and "pretty". Papyrus states loudly "FRISK THAT WAS A SECRET!" The child shrugs with a grin, signing something back to him. Sans pulls up his hoodie and hides his face in his hands, groaning. You blush a bit and giggle at the skeleton's adorable misfortune. 

Eventually night time rolled around, and Frisk's eyes lay half lidded and they yawned. Toriel came by and told the child it was bedtime. They nodded with no protest and stood, stopping to hug you tightly. You melted, hugging the child just as tightly. Toriel then carried them to bed, but not before commenting. "Sans, why don't you walk ______ home? It gets quite dangerous at this time of night." 

He blinked at her. "Doesn't she live right next door?" He said flatly. She grinned at him before giving you a side hug and stating simply; "You can never be too careful dearies. " Without another word, she left to tuck her child into bed. 

Sans sighed and got up, Papyrus did too, only to pick you up and hug you so tightly you couldn't breathe. "GOODNIGHT HUMAN! IT WAS LOVELY TO MEET YOU, MY NEW FRIEND!!" You smiled and said between gasps of air; "Nice to meet you too...Pap..yrus..." After that comment he dropped you and waved. You waved back, heading out the door with Sans following behind you. 

It was only a few short steps to your door. When there, you pulled out your key and turned to him, holding out a hand for a good shake and 'nice meeting you'. He pulled a skeletal hand out of his pocket and held yours gently, leaning down to place his teeth against it. You flushed deep red, realizing he had kissed your hand. He smirked in satisfaction. "Night kiddo." He said with a wink, before disappearing in a encasing of blue magic. 

Breathlessly you said to no one, "Goodnight.." before entering your apartment and sinking onto the floor behind the closed door. You put your hand to your cheek. Still warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I hope people can relate to the reader as themselves,I want this story to be as enjoyable to my readers as possible so please,leave a comment telling me what you think.


	5. Drunk and Joyful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter,I put in some OC's. They won't be super important to the story,but I needed some characters for the next couple of main events that will happen,so please,bare with me. Enjoy!

The next few days went by relatively eventlessly, you just worked and slept, keeping your thoughts to yourself. (That may or my not be about a certain skeleton) It's not like you decided to never wash the spot he touched and make out your own hand for an indirect kiss like a crazy person, but....you caught yourself more then a few times absent-mindedly rubbing your hand fondly. 

Right now you were walking to a nearby bar to meet some old "friends" from high school. You didn't want to see them. They never really knew anything about you except your jokes, which you made to hide sadness and discomfort while around them. Though, who could say no to free drinks?

Walked into the bar, Grillby's. It was warm inside, a lot warmer then the growing cold autumn air outside. You shivered at the change of temperature, scanning the bar for your old classmates. You saw them sitting on bar-stools, talking to the bartender. As you walked closer you noticed (he?) was made entirely of flames, burning a bright orange color. His flames flickered in a wave-like pattern, as if the fire was water. It was actually...quite beautiful. 

Sitting next to your old friend Bri, you tapped her shoulder and she whipped her head around to you. She squealed and grabbed you, pulling you into her chest. Holding you tightly she said; "Oh my gosh! ______ It's been for-ever!!" The figure next to her smiled. You recognized him as Aldo, the boy who used to sit next to you in detention. Everyone just called him A-man though (at least back in high school they did), short for "ass-man". Kids started calling him that after they found out he was gay. 

You pulled away from her grasp and grinned. "What's up A-man?"  
He visibly cringed. "Hey ______, good to see you. Haven't heard that name in a while. " 

After giving him a quick fist bump, you all began reminiscing about "the good old days" which included mostly pranks, teachers, and pranks on teachers. Eventually you all filtered into more mature talk, about work. They were happy to hear you both worked and lived close by, because apparently they did as well. Maybe you lied to yourself a little, and you did miss your old friends. Or maybe you just missed having somebody to talk to.

Breaking away from your thoughts, you suddenly realized they hadn't ordered anything and neither had you, in the twenty minutes you had been talking. 

"Hey uh..." You glanced at the bartender's name tag. Apparently he was Grillby himself. "Grillby, could we get a round of shots?" Bri and Aldo agreed with loud "HELL YEAH LET'S GET WASTED"'s. You grinned, thinking the same thing. 

Grillby came back with three perfectly poured shots, and a bottle to refill, hearing your friend's loud responses. You all started taking shots of vodka, straight. Needless to say you were tipsy fast. 

Bri turned to you with a drunken smile. "Didja know the A-man over here got'mself some new tail?" You raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned shyly. "Yup! His name's Alex and he's a total babe." He went on to talk about his new boyfriend, Bri commenting on stories about the lovers. 

"So ______, what about you? Got an'body you're crushin' on?" Aldo held a mischievous smile on his face. Before you could respond a voice did for you, coming from the other side of you. "Don't you mean...anyboney you're crushing on?" 

Turning your head you see Sans, sitting on the stool next to you. If you weren't so drunk you'd probably have been so startled you'd fall off the seat. Instead, you greeted him,slurring heavily. "Heeeey Sansy, these are like my bestest friends, Bri and Aldo." He chuckled and gave a quick hello to them both before ordering something from Grillby. 

Aldo and Bri looked at you, then at Sans, followed by looking at each other. They whispered something between them, giggling. You frowned and ignored it, turning to Sans. "So Sansy, you come here often?" You leaned on the bar in an attempt to look nonchalant. It didn't work, he laughed loudly at you, tears building at the corner of his eye sockets. You frowned again. 

Through laughs he commented, "Babe, I've been coming to Grillbz's place since before it was introduced on the surface." You reddened at the nickname, turning away to hide it. Though Sans didn't see your cheeks flushed red, your two "bestest friends" did. They gave each other a look before they both stood, and hugged you one at a time. Bri giggled and said she'd text you later, making some lame excuse as to why they both had to leave. 

When Aldo hugged you, he slipped something into your back-pocket discreetly, and winked at you when he pulled away. With a final wave, your friends were gone. 

You looked at Sans, who was drinking ketchup. Wrinkling your nose,you asked him; "What the hell Sans? Why are you drinking ketchup?" He swiveled his chair around slightly to face you. "S'delicious. Why, you don't like it?" You laughed. "I do, just not without something to go with it. I actually usually hate condiments." He made a concerned face. "But not ketchup right?" 

"Right." You replied truthfully. He sighed. 

"That's good, because that's a bit of a deal breaker kiddo." He took another swig of the tomato flavored condiment before smiling at you. 

You were drunk, you knew that. With that fact, you couldn't help but blurt out your next thoughts without a word filter. So you said something you normally would only think. "What happened to babe?" 

The sober skeleton choked on his drink a little, coughing with a non-existent throat. He blushed a deep navy blue. "I-I uh...alright then...Babe." His last word barely came out as a whisper. Grillby scoffed and set a glass of whisky in front of him, knowingly. Sans took it with no hesitation. You smiled. "That's better." 

You got drunk together, talking about nonsense well into the early morning hours.The two of you actually had a lot more in common then you thought! Especially about being lazy. He offered to walk you home, and you excepted without protest.  
The walk would be sad and long without someone to talk to anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you found this chapter entertaining! Things are building up between our two main lovers,You and Sans of course. Get ready for some fluff in the next chapter. <3 Thanks for reading,really!


	6. Boneboy and Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one, unfortunately. It's just a continuation/ending of the night in the last chapter. None the less, I hope you like it!

It was cold outside. Colder then you thought it might be. The alcohol in your stomach barely warmed you, and the thin sweater you wore gave about the same results. You were noticeably shivering apparently, because Sans offered you his hoodie before you even got ten feet from the bar. 

You excepted it, soaking in it's warmth. (As much as you liked the cold, you didn't feel like freezing to death.) It was huge, and smelled of salt, tomatoes, and old books. You found the smell oddly alluring, and inhaled deeply into it, breathing out a puff of carbon dioxide you could see clearly.

Sans was a lot smaller then he appeared to be, you guessed his jacket made him look chubby, even though he was really just boney. (Heh, boney.) He walked beside you quietly, hands in his short pockets. Only wearing a T-shirt to keep the cold wind from himself. You worried about him a bit, apparently he sensed that (or maybe you were staring a bit too long) because he commented on it. 

"Don't worry about me kidd-er, Babe. I don't really get too cold or too hot. I feel it but it's hardly there." There was that nickname again,followed by the warmth it caused. You sighed into it. 

Walking in silence again, you stared at the night sky. In the city, seeing stars was pretty rare without a proper telescope, but tonight a few bright stars shone though the skyscrapers' light and the pollution. "The stars sure are beautiful, aren't they?" Sans apparently read your mind again. You replied bitterly, slurring as you did; "Yeah when you can see'm in this god fursaken' city." 

He took that comment to heart, and frowned rather obviously. "Yeah...you're right. I use a telescope to see them sometimes, I have one at home. You should uh...come by and look at them with me some time. " You arrived at the building as he spoke. It made you smile. "It's a date then, boneboy." Your words were a bit slurred still. 

Laughing at the nickname you gave him, he replied; "If you can remember it, drunky." You fake punched his arm. "You're drunk to ya'know!" 

"Not as drunk as you." 

"Ugh! I'm still holding you to our date." You fake grumbled as you pulled out your phone, handing it to him. He put his number in your contact list as 'boneboy'.  
It made you giggle. 

 

"Oh,one more thing babe." He inched closer to you, making your body stiffen. You squeaked out a response, with him now a pencils' length from your face. "Y-yeah?" 

He leaned near your neck and whispered; "I'll be back for it tomorrow"  
Before you could question anything, he kissed your forehead and winked, once again slipping into a coating of blue magic and disappearing. 

For a moment you stood still, dumbfounded. The cold sunk into your body before long, and you headed inside. 

When inside your apartment, you headed to your room and began throwing off your boots and socks, followed by your...jacket? Oh shit, that's what he meant!  
You wondered why he didn't just take it with him tonight, before placing it gently on your bed, next to your sleeping kitten then stripping down to just your panties. You noticed something fell out of your pocket while changing. 

Picking it up, you scoffed. Aldo had put a condom in your pocket. You threw it in your bedside table drawer and put Sans' jacket back on. Careful not to wake Glenda, you slipped into your sheets and inhaled deeply into the coat. The alcohol in your system made you almost blackout tired and you immediately fell asleep as you sunk into your pillow. The smell of ketchup lulled you into deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is happening fast but, I still think It's going pretty nicely. What do you think? Lemme know in the comments! Thanks for reading. ;3


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exactly what it sounds like. With a little bit of Sans' POV,which is defiantly fun to do and will probably be done again in this fic. Anyway,enjoy!

Morning. ugh. The worst possible thing in this particular moment, would be morning. And of course, It was an early one. The sun's absolutely unnecessary light came into your room through the small slits in the blinds. (you really should invest in curtains...) You groaned, grabbing your head in a failed attempt to keep the pounding pain away. 

You rolled out of bed onto the floor and crawled into your bathroom for a daily dose of dry heaving and spitting. You got so. Fucking. Wrecked last night. Vodka and Whisky only with no food or water to help with your hangover was not a good combo. (Dark and clear liquors don't mix.)

Drinking as much water as you could and taking one over the recommended dosage of pain killers, you dragged yourself back to bed. You knew trying to go back to sleep with this horrible headache was pointless, but you could at least wait it out in comfort. (Sans' jacket gave most of that comfort) 

A few hours later, the headache dispersed actually allowed you to think. You weren't a black out drunk, no not at all. So you did remember what you did and where you went last night just...not very clearly. So you retraced your steps in your mind. 

You went to this place called 'Grillbys', met up with Aldo and Bri...and then...oh! Yeah Sans was there. Bri and Aldo left and one of them gave you a condom. Then you got even more drunk and you got taken home by Sans. Then you made plans to watch the stars and...

Cheeks growing rose colored, you thought to yourself; He kissed me...  
On the forehead or not he kissed you. Technically for the second time. You couldn't deny it to yourself any longer. You had a crush, and you knew it. 

There was something else he said before he left as well...you wracked your brain trying to remember his words. You suddenly remembered. "I'll be back for it tomorrow" Fuck! What time was it...? 3:08. You scrambled to put some clothes on, and settled for some tight fitting shorts and a Transformers T-shirt you probably stole from some kid in middle school. Right on cue you received a text from a contact labeled 'boneboy'. 

Boneboy; You awake?

555-555-5555; Yeah whats up 

Boneboy; Good. knock knock

As you read the text, two knocks came from your front door. Rolling your eyes, you texted as you went to answer it. 

555-555-5555; Who's there?

You opened the door, to find your skeletal crush leaning on it's frame.  
"Dewey." He said smoothly. You crossed your arms. 

"Dewey who?" You asked. 

"Dewey really have to use a condom?" 

You froze, your face flushing the color of his favorite condiment. Did he know? Was it just a coincidence? He laughed at your embarrassment and stepped into your home uninvited. You gave a nervous laugh before closing the door behind him. 

"Your friend slipped one into my jacket last night, I hope you don't think I was being a creep or anything." His brow bone got a bit of blue sweat starting to pool. 

You blinked twice. "Really? He gave me one too."

Sans scoffed. "What, does he think I have two dicks or something?"  
You laughed at that, and Sans joined you. Afterwords you replied honestly. "Well, for all I know you do." He stopped laughing and leaned on the back of your couch.  
You began to regret that comment. 

"Does someone need to learn about the birds and the bees?" He taunted you with a sly grin. You scoffed, embarrassed whilst walking into your room to retrieve the jacket. You reached into the pocket and sure enough, the same type of condom. You put it back and cursed Aldo with some serious irritation. 

Handing it back to it's owner, you said your thanks for the borrowed clothing. He gave a simple nod, he slipped on the jacket, finally looking like himself again. Sans gave you a final wave with a "Later babe" and disappeared into blue in the familiar way you were growing used to. You smiled, secretly wanting to see him again already. 

 

Sans appeared behind his bedroom door, and sunk onto the floor leaning on it as he did. He pulled the furriness of his hoodie to his face, inhaling deeply. It smelled of vanilla and honey. His white pupils turned to hearts as he huffed the scent. It smelled like you, and only a little like himself. (To him anyway) He knew he liked you, he knew it all too well. He longed to be by your side the moment he saw you, not because of the lust that came with the swaying of your hips and the teasing and laughs. Mostly because you were like him, with a whopping total of one HP. A sad soul, ready to be repaired or broken. And he was determined to be the one who would do so. 

He never really washed his jacket before, Papyrus had only done it a few times for him. (when he could sneak into the bathroom during Sans' showers to take it, the only time he ever took it off.) But now that it smelled like you, he was sure he'd never wash it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know how Sans feels! How do you feel? Let me know in the comments darlings! And of course,thank you so very much for reading. <3


	8. Tea with Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with a friend can help anyone out of a bad mindset! Especially if that friend is a loving goat-mom hehe <3

You didn't know what to do. Honestly, you had no idea. You hadn't had a crush since you were seventeen or younger and you needed advice, fast. Bri was the first person you considered calling, but you remembered pretty quickly that she didn't have a "romantic" life, only a "lustful" one. Aldo? No, he'd just rub it in your face that he knew about it already. 

Eventually, you decided Toriel might be your only hope. Besides, you hadn't seen her or the kid in about two weeks. It was almost five pm, you didn't want to interrupt their dinner, so you paced around your house until seven, feeding your kitten and watching TV mindlessly. 

Seven rolled around fairly quickly, and you found yourself in front of the motherly monster's home in no time. You knocked, secretly hoping they might not be home so you could avoid your problems some more. You bit your lip as the door opened. 

Toriel looked at the expression on your face and without hesitation pulled you inside her home gently, leading you to the kitchen all with only these few words; "Oh dear...come inside ______, we'll talk over tea." She was so sweet. It made your heart swell. Without speaking a word she knew you needed a friend. If you weren't so anxious you might be tearing up at the sentiment. 

You sat in one of the abnormally large kitchen chairs, sulking in it a bit. Toriel frowned, while putting a kettle on the stove. To your surprise, she didn't turn it on. Instead, she lifted her hands to it, and it glowed with orange magic, boiling the water almost immediately. The kettle whistled and she removed her hands from it, gathering small cookies, teacups, and sugar cubes and placing them in front of you. 

She poured the tea into both cups and sat in the chair across from you. The both of you sat in silence for a bit, sipping quietly before she began to speak. "So my child, what is troubling your mind?" You sucked in your cheeks a bit, gnawing on one from inside your mouth. Answering her question with a question you asked; "Oh uh...where's Frisk? In bed already?" She laughed at that. 

"Of course not ______, They are having a sleepover with our dear friends Papyrus and Sans." You didn't reply with anything. Toriel raised her eyebrow. Being an experienced mother, (Not to mention a queen) she had learned a lot about reading people and expressions. Using her not-so-hidden talent, she questioned you again. 

"Is this about Sans?" You flushed light pink. She had read you so damn easily!  
You sighed rather dramatically and grumbled an agreement before explaining. "I have a...an um...a bit of an infatuation with him, that's all." Toriel covered her mouth with both hands in awe. Her eyes practically had stars illuminating the room. She giggled and placed her large paw on your hand. "And you want advice on how to go about confronting him about it." She stated rather confidently. 

You scoffed. "More like how to get rid of this stupid crush." She rolled her eyes at you before ignoring your comment completely, seeing right through your little tsundere act. "Well dear, in my experience the best way to go about these things is to gather your bravery, and tell the truth" You pull your hands away from hers and bury your face in both of them. "The only bravery I have comes from liquid courage." 

Wincing at your comment, she took both of your hands in hers and squeezed them tightly before adding a final comment on the matter. "My child...life is too short to be held back by your own negative thoughts." You bit your lip a bit before smiling at her and agreeing, saying you'd try your best to make her proud. After finishing your tea and chatting more,you excused yourself from her home,thanking her a final time before retreating into your apartment for the night. 

Knowing you should take her advice, you texted Sans, asking him what he was doing this coming Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting somewhere! Hopefully you guys like this chapter,again,I know It's rather short but bare with me! Hopefully It'll be worth it. Thank you all for reading my nonsense <3


	9. Lunch with Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, doing a Sans POV chapter would be fun and it really was! I decided to make this chapter uncannily alike to the last one, in order to show how alike our reader and our favorite skelly are. Anyway,enjoy!

Sans had no fucking idea, what to do. He honestly, had no idea. His last crush had to have been in grade school, and in that situation Papyrus had just tried to set them up by putting mistletoe above them both. Needless to say it didn't work out. 

Advice was what he needed, and fast. The first person he thought to ask was Pap himself, which he quickly voted off because whatever his brother had in mind was probably way too...flashy for his taste. 

Basically he went through everyone he knew, crossing out monsters on a mental list when he finally brought it down to Alphys. She had a girlfriend, and they were doing great so, why not? Besides, she definitely had a lot of experience with shojo manga and what kind of romance is better then that?

Deciding to go early, he teleported to her workplace a little before noon in order to catch her for lunch. Waiting outside the building for her, he noticed an arriving figure he recognized all too well; Undyne. He cursed under his breath before she noticed him and brought him one of her friendliest punches to the arm. 

"What's up bo-nerd?!" She laughed at her own joke rather heartily. Sans rolled his eye-lights and bitterly replied; "Don't call me that Un-DORK." She laughed even harder at that and rested her hand on Sans' shoulder before questioning him.  
"So, watcha doin' here? Finally trying out working here, or trying to steal my girlfriend?" 

Sans gave a lazy grin and shrugged, in order to hide his growing nervousness. Before he could respond, Alphys stumbled out of the front doors to the building, with a shoulder-bag and a lunchbox accompanying her. Undyne took no time to hesitate, lifting her girlfriend with no problem and hugging her tightly. Sans averted his eyes and pretended the overwhelming amount of scientific statues outside the building was interesting to him. 

Finally, the lovers disconnected their grasp and Alphys noticed Sans for the first time. "O-Oh my gosh! S-s-sans,what are you uh...doing here?" She was clearly embarrassed that her skeleton friend witnessed her unfiltered act of love. 

"Just wanted to talk to you about something, maybe over lunch?" He extended his arm tword the road as he spoke. Alphys opened her mouth to speak, but was not surprisingly interrupted by Undyne. "Sure, but I'm coming too punk. Wouldn't want you puttin' any moves on my girl." 

Scoffing, Sans replied. "Like I'm hot enough for lesbians to turn straight or something. Anyway, It's actually kinda personal..." Another loud laugh irrupted from the fish-like monster and she finally commented before starting to walk twords her car, "I don't mind!" 

Sans decided not to argue, considering with Undyne he'd always lose. (Though he thought some pretty rude things about her to himself...) They offered to drive him to the place they all agreed on eating, and he declined saying he'd rather miss the 'yuri make-out sesh'. Sans had become rather fluent in what Alphys probably would've called 'otaku talk' when they became friends. The taller monster only said "Sucks for you!" and began driving away rather violently.  
The assumed make-out session must've been correct, as they took their sweet time showing up. The skeleton had already had time to wait outside a bit, find a table, and order a bottle of ketchup before the couple walked in the restaurant's doors. 

They both sat across from him, attached at the hip. Undyne ordered something to eat while Alphys pulled out her lunchbox and began munching on some fruit. Sans frowned and apologized for ruining their meal together. "O-oh! It's f-fine Sans, It won't go to waste!" Alphys stuttered her words out. "S-so,what did you want to talk about S-Sans?"

He took a large gulp of his ketchup to avoid the question for even a little longer. A faint blue glow appeared on his face before he spoke. "I uh...I wanted some advice on how to go about a, uh, infatuation with someone. I guess." He grew slightly more blue with every word. 

The monster couple looked at each other, then back at Sans before they both grinned. Immediately they began bombarding him with questions, especially about who it was. He shut them up, telling them he wouldn't let them know who it was probably ever if they acted like that. They pouted rather obviously. 

"W-well, I think the best thing to do would be to just be honest and open about it, odds of it w-working out are better that w-way." Alphys was being completely genuine, so Sans took the advice to heart. Still, he had questions on how to go about it. "Yeah, but how should I do it? Should I give her something? Or play it cool?" 

Undyne scoffed at his incompetence. "How about, ya know, asking them out on a date?" Sans turned away from the couple, bluer then before and cursing himself for being both stupid and bashful.  
After that they all chatted about nothing in particular and ate together. 

Eventually they excused themselves back to work and left Sans to his own thoughts. Mostly, he thought about you, and how scared he was to ask you to a date. As well as how you smelled so good...how you made him smile so much...how......Oh shit! He had been so lost in daydream land he hadn't even noticed it was almost two pm, and teleported back home to get ready for his upcoming sleepover with Frisk and Paps.

 

That evening, while playing a game of monopoly with his younger friends he received a text from none other then the girl he thought about all day. Reading it he realized; he might not have to face his fears after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think? Is the Sans POV a good thing? Or would you like mystery better? Lemme know in the comments,and as always,thanks so much for reading. <3


	10. Longing and Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day before the date! Reader and friends prepare for it.

The following week had gone so, freaking, slowly. It was driving you absolutely crazy. Sans had texted you back that couple of nights ago fairly quickly, replying that he had no plans and would be down to hang out Saturday. 

It was friday now, and you were not only nervous, but also scared out of your wits. You hadn't had a real date in such a long time, you hardly knew what to do. With that mindset, you invested in calling your high school classmates to your home today to find an appropriate outfit. (Along with well needed advice) You remembered being negative about questioning them for advice when you needed it for asking Sans out, but now, with a date? You'd take all the help you could get. 

You had just gotten off work, and you were waiting outside the cafe to get picked up. Pretty soon, Bri and Aldo showed up in his car, a black ford. You climbed in the backseat and thanked Aldo for the ride home. 

"Oh silly girl, we aren't going to your place yet. " You mentally panicked. "Then where the hell are we going? I told you to go to my place!" Aldo laughed a hearty laugh, followed by Bri. "Angry are we? You'll thank us later sweetheart." 

You grumbled a whatever at Bri's comment and asked again where you were being kidnapped to. They both looked at each other and back at you. "You'll see." They said in unison. You threw your hands up in defeat and slumped into the ford's seat. 

To your dismay, you eventually arrived at the mall. You groaned at the sight of the crowed series of stores. Bri rolled her eyes and pulled you out of the car. 

"Now ______, the first part of wooing someone, is definitely looks,and how you carry yourself. That's why we're here." Bri stated confidently. You mentally noted how shallow she appeared to be, while walking with your friends into the building. 

When you walked into the mall, you were surprised. On a Friday evening, you expected the mall to be absolutely packed to the brim. For some reason though, you got lucky and only a moderate amount of people roamed the place. 

The first store your friends led you to was a lingerie store. You frowned and spit at them both; "What the hell? Why?"  
Bri and Aldo both rolled their eyes before grabbing one of your hands each and dragging you inside. 

Bri commented simply; "Start with the basics first, underwear, then makeup, then hair, THEN outfit." You supposed that made sense. "But, I already have underwear, how broke do you think I am?" You joked. 

Aldo laughed and commented 'pretty damn broke' under his breath. You scowled at him and looked to Bri for an answer. She shrugged and said your underwear wasn't the kind you wear on a date. You wondered for a moment how she knew what kind of underwear you wore, but were interrupted from your thoughts when she shoved a pile of clothing in your arms and pushed you into a dressing room. 

You sighed inside the small box of a room, and began with the first set you saw. Red with a hint of black lace, matching thong and bra. You put it on and glanced at yourself in the mirror, almost afraid of what you might see but,you actually looked...good. Your gal-pal definitely had good taste. 

Speaking of which, she was at the door asking if you had changed yet. When you said yes, she barged in and looked you up and down. "Girl,you look so damn sexy!" You flushed bright pink. Suddenly she frowned and brought her hands to her chin, as if a cartoon character was thinking. "Maybe a little too sexy for a first date..." 

Aldo hummed his comment from behind the door; "That's what ______ said in the first place darling~" You laughed and thanked him, whilst Bri told him to shut his mouth. 

Eventually she decided on the same set of lingerie, but instead dark blue and black. She said it was "less lust, more mystery". For the first time in your mall visit you looked at a price tag. "Holy hell!! Do you expect me to pay for this?!" 

They both laughed so hard their bodies shook. "You don't remember? Aldo has a sugar daddy." Aldo rolled his eyes. "My boyfriend just happens to be really loaded and give me whatever I want that's all." Bri teased further by adding; "Sooo...a sugar daddy." Aldo scoffed and took the lingerie from you to pay for it. 

You stood dumbfounded. How much exactly were they planning on buying? 

Apparently, a whole hell of a lot is what they planned on spending. They continued through the store for a few hours, trying on different things, getting various beauty products that costed more then your rent when all added up. You wouldn't admit it, but you definitely felt pampered like a princess. As well as genuinely happy...which was a strange feeling. To be laughing, sharing and talking with friends wasn't a normal occurrence for you. It made you a bit anxious as well. 

In the end you left with more then an armful of items. A new set of hair sprays and conditioners, enough makeup and skin treating products to last you YEARS, some lovely black pumps, and an almost plain black dress, with the exception of a blue stripe on the waist. 

When you arrived home, your friends stayed another hour or so explaining what you should say, body language and a couple of R rated tips for the later hours in the night. Which of course, you insisted you wouldn't need. 

After they left, you realized how exhausted your day had made you grow. Leaving all of your new items beside your bedroom door, you shed your uniform and fell into bed. Suddenly you missed the smell of ketchup to help you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bri and Aldo were in this one more then anyone else,I hope that doesn't bother anybody,I know how people hate OC's. I needed some characters to drag the reader along and help them so...yeah. Anyway I hope you're excited,I am! Lemme know whatcha think in the comments,I'd love to hear it. Thank you for reading darlings,it means the world to me. <3


	11. Date Night Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the date night we've all been waiting for. Enjoy <3

It was finally Saturday. And oh,the dreadful amount of nervousness and anxiety had definitely settled in it's old home,you. Your breathing was a bit too short for your liking all day,as well as your thoughts too long and negative. 

Unfortunately,you awoke early to the first pinkish light of dawn,too wired to stay in bed. It was almost noon now,and everything seemed to be going so slowly today.   
You had been n  
nibbling on crackers and sipping coffee for hours,as the butterflies inhabiting your stomach didn't seem to be hungry for breakfast at the moment. 

You thought the only thing that could calm you now is the soothing voice of a mother,which you lacked access to. Groaning,you decide the next best thing would be your growing good friend,Toriel Dreemer. 

Not bothering to overthink your visit as you usually do,you knock gently on her door the way she once did to yours. When she saw you,she smiled brightly and opened the door wider for you to enter. You did of course,and weakly smiled back as well. 

She noticed the lack of enthusiasm in your grin,and decided it better for you to tell her why yourself. Offering tea,she walked into her kitchen already starting the kettle before you have the chance to agree. Frisk was sitting at the abnormally large chair farther from the door frame,so you sat beside them. They gave the biggest smile you'd seen erupt from their small mouth so far,hugging you tightly while doing so. Despite your nervous demeanor,you couldn't help but give a real grin for the first time today,holding the child to your heart as if they were the only form of happiness you had. 

They signed hello,and went on to talk frantically with their fingers,describing what you half read,half assumed to be school. This made your smile keep,and you signed a good afternoon to them along with a couple words like "proud" "school" and "well" trying to form a good signed sentence,and failing miserably. 

The young child seemed to enjoy your pitiful attempt at using their language,so in your eyes it was a small victory. Toriel set tea in front of you both,sitting across from you afterword. She cocked an eyebrow. 

Yup,she definitely knew something was on your mind. You sighed into the obviousness of her knowledge,giving in and explaining your date tonight with her old friend Sans. She smiled widely,and exclaimed how proud she was that you faced your fears and how happy she was for you. 

The kid was even more ecstatic then she was,adding an;"I knew it!" To your conversation with Tori. You blushed a bit at their openness to emotion,you could never do that. 

Sipping on tea,you all discussed the night ahead with great enthusiasm coming from everyone but you. Toriel reassured you nothing could possibly go wrong,that Sans would more likely mess it up then you. Remembering the smoothness and laid back attitude he upheld constantly,you somehow doubted that. 

In the end you were right though,she had calmed you fairly easily and so had Frisk. You didn't leave the small families' home until around 3,as Frisk wanted to show you their room and play with a multitude of toys and games. 

As you entered your apartment again,you noticed the time and decided in the waiting hours,you may as well catch up on some Netflix originals. For hours you did this,until it was about time you took a shower. You had a better idea;a pampering bath. Maybe it would help your muscles relax,like Toriel had to your mind. 

You made bubbles with lovely vanilla soaps,and candle-lit the small bathroom. Entering this tub was pure bliss. Your skin smelled faintly of honey and vanilla even when you stopped being submerged in it. 

It was a lovely bath,but as you entered your room to dress for your date,all the butterflies came flowing back into your belly,overstaying their welcome. Especially when you saw the many bags of mall-orientated items. 

Taking a deep breath,you rummage though the many sizes and shapes of bags trying to find the inappropriate underwear set Bri has conjured up for you. When you found it,you awkwardly placed it on your body,eyeing yourself in the mirror. 

Always having many insecurities,you found it quite hard to look at your reflection usually. When you were young,you turned off the lights in the bathroom when showering or bathing,so not to see your many scars. You traced the faded scars around your body with your fingertips. More recently you just ignored them,trying to focus on other things if you ever felt insecure. 

In this moment though,you felt they made you have a rugged,strong look about you. Scars making you look badass,if you do say so yourself. Smiling,you rubbed your body down with a special hemp and honey lotion Aldo's boyfriend paid for you to have,careful to pay attention to every mark in your skin. 

Doing your hair was a different story. It was always such a mess,and brushing it did not make you happy,nor did styling it. When you finished though,it did look quite elegant.   
Usually you slip on some skin-colored tights to dull your scars a bit,but tonight you decided to go bare legged. Sans didn't seem like the kind of guy to pay attention to small detail like that anyway.

The dress was soft like silk,and felt almost exhilarating against your freshly-scrubbed skin. It was lovely. You did a small twirl in the mirror,giggling like a giddy little girl. You felt so beautiful tonight,for once in your life you felt like you could do anything. (Maybe even walk without tripping in heels)

Whilst strapping your black pumps to your ankles,you glanced at the clock. Almost eight. Sans said he'd pick you up around then. You rushed yourself a bit,applying a minimal,yet effective amount of makeup. With a couple swipes of deodorant and a solid blue choker,you were finally done. You did a few turns in your bedroom mirror one more time,satisfied with your look,before feeding your kitten for the night and grabbing you purse.

Right on cue,a knock came from your apartment door. You take a deep breath,apply a bit of chap-stick,and open the door. Sans stands there,not leaning on anything like usual,but stiffly shifting from foot to foot. Beads of blue sweat pool a bit on his skull,but as soon as he looks at you clearly,his strained expression his replaced with a look of awe. He blushes a bit before stuttering out a hello. 

You knew you'd feel bad about it later,but you laughed at him a bit,covering your lips as if the laughter wouldn't escape if you did so. Sans' visibly relaxed a bit,laughter had always calmed him in tough situations.

He reverted back to his laid back attitude a bit,pointing his elbow outward for you to hold and commenting smoothly; "Shall we?" You stifled your giggles and locked your apartment door before slipping your arm though his and walking away from home. 

While walking down semi-busy sidewalks,you dissected Sans' outfit. A simple red button-up,and actual pants for once,as well as nice leather-seeming boots. He noticed your approving glances at his body and a faint blue glow appeared on his face,slightly illuminating the dim street. 

You looked at the sky,in awe. Tonight there were more then just a few stars for once. Sans interrupted your sight-seeing. "We're here,you can stare at the sky later Babe." You scoffed to hide your blush as Sans opened the door to a restaurant and released your arm. 

Inside,was a beautiful Italian restaurant, with everything themed very elegantly. Past the reservation room,you saw that every table was covered in a lovely deep red cloth,along with a single candle as a centerpiece. Quiet piano was played live in the back of the room. 

Sans asked the women at the desk about his reservation,and she lifted herself from her workplace and led you both to a table that was in a separate small room,red drapes acted as a door to the room. 

The elegance of the main part of the restaurant was nothing compared to this. It was near the same,with the ongoing red color scheme,but gold trim lined everything too. Roses decorated the room will wall-vases,and a twinkling chandler hung from the high up ceiling. 

The women left you to your own,saying your waitress should come by soon. Sans pulled your chair out for you,waiting for you to sit. Slightly embarrassed by the gesture,you pretended to be occupied staring at roses after thanking him quietly. 

"Do you like roses?" he asked. You blinked. Who doesn't? "Yes..." you said quietly. "What color of rose is your favorite?" He questioned further. "Pink,I guess. I think the subtleness of it is very...simple in a good way. " Grinning,he commented right before the waitress came though the curtains; "Pink roses symbolize the beginning of a new relationship,and passion." 

Before you could reply to the new knowledge he gave you, a waitress asked what you'd like to drink. Sans asked for wine for the both of you,something called Toscana red. You wondered what it cost him.   
As if he read your mind,he commented. "It's a simple wine from the Tuscany region of Italy. It's good,and not very expensive." You smiled at that. People spending money on you always made you uncomfortable,you felt you never deserved it. (Unless of course,they were totally loaded and it didn't matter) 

You asked him how his day went,he told you it was alright and you made other small talk until wine was poured in front of you. Sipping it,you felt delighted. The wine was perfect. 

Afterword you both ordered food,and sipped wine more. Sans asked you something he'd had on his mind a while. "So,______....why'd you ask me out? You weren't um...like put up to it or anything right?" He gave a nervous half grin,brow bones furrowed slightly and sweat beginning to appear.

You frowned,and snapped at him. "I'm not that kind of person Sans. Only middle school students ask someone out a date for a dare." He frowned as well,giving a solemn look and looking down to his lap. Clearly you had made him feel ashamed of himself for asking. Softening your tone before you spoke,you commented again. "I asked because I like you Sans.." 

He glanced back at you,and began to look a bit happier. Suddenly he gave a half-lidded lazy look your way and asked slyly; "So...what do you like about me?" Giggling a bit,you replied. "I'll say one,you say one?" He nodded. 

"I think you're really funny. People usually don't like puns and silly jokes but isn't that like,the point of jokes? To be witty." He blinked a few times before a familiar blue light appeared on his cheeks. "I...ah..t-thanks." He was so damn cute. "Your turn." 

Shaking the warmth from his cheeks,he commented. "Right..um...I like your moxie. When we met I thought you'd be scared to shit of me,being a skeleton and all it's not uncommon to get a few people who scream and run,even if I have lived here for years. Not you though,you laughed at my jokes,even made your own."

Your brows turned downward a bit,annoyed you said. "You think people would be more culturally sensitive after 4 or 5 years dammit. " It always made you angry when people treated monsters badly. It was no different in your mind then excluding someone for skin color,or sexual orientation. More then anything this kind of thing pissed you off. Discrimination.

"See kid? Moxie to go around. " He,grinned putting his elbows on the table and head in his hands. You blushed and looked away,commenting a quick 'I'm not a kid' before your food arrived. 

A steaming pile of pasta is definitely what you needed as,your mouth watered despite the dryness the wine created. The smell of red sauce and meat was intriguing to say the least. The butterflies were angry about not eating all day,and acted as if they were starving. 

The waitress served the both of you without a word,placing your plates and refilling wine. You thanked her,she gave a smile and a nod before leaving once again.   
Sans cleared his throat,whilst stabbing his pasta with a fork. "Your turn."

You shoved some pasta in your mouth before answering him. "I like...how kind you are. ",you said before chewing more expensive noodles. "Jeez kid,such original content. " 

You rolled your eyes. "Got better material boneboy?"   
Sans gave a shit-eating grin before replying; "Always." You silently cursed something along the lines of 'cockey motherfucker'. 

"I like the way you smell..." Sans began. "You always smell like baked goods,but ones that don't exist. Pastries too good to be true,like honeysuckle vanilla muffins or butter and honey cupcakes." The white lights acting as pupils in his eye-sockets turned to the shape of hearts as he fondly spoke of you. 

You blushed deeply at the sentiment,giving a squeaked out,yet quiet thank you for the overwhelming compliment. "You were right Sans,you're better at this then me." 

He only winked,and sipped more red wine. 

You ate and talked about home life,television,work,and other common subjects to get to know a person for the next hour or so. By the end of the hour,your belly was completely full and your mind a bit fuzzy from finishing an entire bottle of wine between the two of you. 

When dinner was clearly over,you reached into your wallet to pay your portion of the food you had eaten,but Sans was having none of it. He clearly wanted to be a gentlemen,and you knew better then to argue with people like that. Instead you put it back in your purse and sighed. Besides,it seemed to make him happy to pay for your dinner. He must've left a generous tip as well,because the waitress left with a grin on her face that seemed more genuine then before. 

Walking out of the restaurant,you felt the evening air for the first time after being surrounded by open flame so long,and it was absolutely freezing. You shivered unwillingly,teeth chattering and face draining of color by the second. The only part of you that wasn't cold was your throat and stomach from the slight warmth of alcohol. 

Sans frowned. "I know a shortcut to my place. Come're. " You obeyed,walking near him with quick,swift steps so to not let cold air travel up your dress. Suddenly he pulled you by the waist,into him for what seemed like a hug. Your face turned beet red faster then it drained of color a moment ago. 

"Hold on tight okay? Don't let me go and do NOT open your eyes until I say so. " The sternness in his voice alarmed you,yet in a way comforted you,because his seriousness implied a certain amount of worry or you. 

Again you followed instruction,squeezing him into a tight hug and squeezing your eyes shut even harder. Before you knew it,you had the eerie feeling of being in total silence,and falling,but only for a moment. Fear would've began to sink in had it lasted any longer. 

"It's okay now,to open your eyes. " 

You cautiously peeked out of one eye,still holding your date closely. Looking around,you realized you were in someones living room,presumably his. You couldn't help being totally confused. 

"Did we just...teleport?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming out soon! Hopefully before Halloween. Comment what you think about this chapter ~


	12. Date Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night 2 Is finally out! I already have another chapter done too,I just need to edit it so expect it asap! Thank you for all the comments and kudos you guys,it really means so much to me to feel this support. Enjoy <3

"Yes..." Sans started carefully,most likely not to scare you or put you into a hysterical shock. "I can uh...take shortcuts with my magic. Don't worry,I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." 

You stared at him in shock,mouth agape before realizing you never let go of his embrace. Darting out of his arms, you turned away from him and let the redness of your face from both him,and the strange form of travel's effect on your body subside before speaking. 

"I uh..alright." You shifted awkwardly on your feet,wondering what exactly to do in this situation. He laughed a hearty laugh,grabbing where his stomach would be and shaking from the amusement. "You are...so cute." He commented before turning away,waving you over with his hand.You followed him to the back of the house to a door,leading into a backyard. It was simple,with a small shed in the back right corner of the yard,and bare other then that,except for a blanket in the middle of the yard. Beside it an already-built telescope sat,pointing to the stars. 

He looked away from you nervously. "I wanted to look at the stars tonight,because there's gonna be a meteor shower soon." You smiled and thought again of how sweet he seemed to be. "But it's really cold for a human..." He added solemnly. You rolled your eyes at him. 

"Just gimme a jacket, silly. Instant cure for human-cold-itus." You sarcastically said. He rolled his eye-lights right back to you and disappeared into another 'shortcut',almost instantly appearing again holding a certain familiar jacket of his. "I'll be right back kid." He sauntered off after handing you the over-sized blue hoodie. Slipping it on a little too enthusiastically,you pushed open the backyard door and jumped happily onto the little blanket. For the first time you noticed a small basket on the cloth. You curiously opened the lid. 

The basket was relatively empty,only small battery-operated candles along with teeny,tiny alcohol glasses,and with a small silver bottle of what you guessed was vodka,littered the inside. You hadn't planned on drinking tonight,at least not more then you'd already had. You furrowed your brows,hoping you wouldn't get any on your new dress. 

Speaking of which,you realized there was a slight slit where your thighs met the dress. It rode upward when you sat,showing a little too much skin and making it look like you had no panties on because of a certain thong. 

You fumed. Bri obviously did this on purpose. Mentally cursing her,you pulled Sans' huge jacket over your thighs to hide that little detail. You closed the basket as Sans walked up,now dressed differently. He changed his lower half into some pajama pants and his normal pink slippers,his top half the same,besides his shirt being unbuttoned a bit opening into a t-shirt. When he sat, you noticed his pj pants had bones all over them. 

Snorting and giggling at the pants,he smiled, satisfied with your reaction. Afterword he messed with his telescope,positioning and fixing settings,you assumed. Finally,he finished and pushed the eyepiece toward you. 

looking though it was a dream. It was a black night sky in the telescope,with stars littered out like someone sprinkled them out of a saltshaker. So many more stars were seen though the in-human eye. You wondered what it'd be like high up on a building. 

Sans enjoyed seeing you use his belongings. Wearing his jacket and looking just as excited about the stars as he always was. It was so homey,and somehow so natural.Turning on the switches of the fake candles,He used the light they caused to pour some alcohol into the small glasses. You accepted one happily. It wasn't vodka. It wasn't any kind of alcohol you had ever tasted. Purplish blackish is the best way to describe the color. Floating little stars spun around the glass,moving in circles in the liquid,imitating space itself. Monster alcohol,laced with magic. 

Beautiful. The stars burst into banana alcohol when you bit them,and the drink itself tasted of starfruit,honeydew,and faintly of fresh cherries. Delicious. 

The night was perfect. Every glass of what Sans called "Starfruit Space Liquor" caused a warmth to spread over you,keeping you toasty in the evening air. The only thing wrong was the bottle's contents were getting dangerously low,and your level of drunkenness dangerously high. The cold began to bite into you and you found yourself scooting closer to Sans. He pulled you into his arms,blocking you from the cold without uttering a word. Strangely enough,he felt warm. The magic inside him must keep his bones relatively warm.

Just then,a star flew across the sky. You kept looking into the night air,for another. More did come,in flowing patterns through the whole sky. The streaks of light kept coming and you couldn't look away. 

Sans though,could. In fact he didn't have to look up to see them. They reflected in your eyes,right where he was staring. The meteors illuminated the world if only a bit,and he got a glimpse of you in perfect starlight,on his first date with you no less. His soul pounded,throbbing and aching for you like a real human heart would. Wanting so bad to pull your head towards his and press your lips to his skeletal face,he instead settled with squeezing you a little tighter,seemingly,(to you) for the cold. 

Your smell invited the pushing point of adoration,and his eye-lights turned into small hearts. He mentally cursed and looked away from you quickly,trying to avoid your curious glances.

It didn't work though,and his sudden head turn jerked your attention toward him. You asked if he was alright. "Yeah uh I just um..." Sans began trying to conjure an explanation while his face grew with the blue glow. 

From the other side of him you noticed this,grinning. He was definitely embarrassed about something. You suddenly crawled over his lap to get a good look at his face. You noticed the heart pupils a moment before they disappeared. Instead his face flushed and he yelped a bit,backing away from you while you leaned over him. This caused you to trip a bit,and you landed with a 'smack!' onto the skeleton man's face. Your lips met his..teeth? 

His eye-lights turned back into hearts and you lifted your self onto all fours,about to crawl off of him,all while apologizing profusely.   
"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" 

His expression was soft,and pretty blank. Suddenly though,he lifted one hand,propping himself up on his other elbow to be closer to you. He reached out,grabbed the back of your neck,and pulled you into another kiss. This one was gentle,sensual,caring. He sat up without stopping the kissing,making you sit in his lap facing him. Both hands of his gently held your head,cradling it as you fell into the kiss. 

Your hands gripped his shirt tightly,wanting even more then your mind to explore under your skeletal date's button up. You slipped your tongue across his teeth,asking silently for entrance. Instead he greedily took that as permission to enter your mouth,slipping his blue tongue into the kiss and exploring. You moaned from the sensation (His tongue was way bigger then a human's!),blushing at your own actions and his as well. Your tongues faught for dominance,eventually his large blue tongue won that fight though. 

When he pulled away,you gave an involuntary wimper. He chuckled in a sexy,raw voice that made you look away from him. Leaning into your neck he whispered; "Don't worry babe,you can have as much as you want.." Right before he bit into your neck and licked the wounds he created. 

Another involuntary noise slipped out of your mouth before he put his arms around,covering your eyes with his body,and he fell. Deep deep deep,into blackness you both fell together. You grasped him tightly,burying your face into his skeletal form. 

Then,solid ground hit your feet and you regained some composure. He took you home. You pouted outwardly,drunkenness not bothering to hide it. Standing only made you more dizzy. 

He laughed,and finished his previous thought. "But not tonight sweetheart,you're drunk." Then he began to say goodnight.You interrupted him abruptly, saying; "Will you stay for a smoke at least?"   
He looked surprised,but only slightly,by raising his brow bones. 

You smiled nervously,hoping he wouldn't be put off by smoking. He nodded. "Come'on then." You said,holding his hand while entering your home.   
The door slammed behind you,and you made your way to the back of your small apartment,to the balcony. He let himself out onto it,and you grabbed a pack of cigs from your bedside drawer before joining him. 

"I only smoke sometimes,when I drink." You commented before lighting up. 

Inhaling deeply,you passed him the pack. He shook his head,and asked if you could just share one with him. You agreed enthusiastically (Not really wanting to smoke as much as be with him),and handed over the cancer stick. 

He took it and put it between his teeth,inhaling, and exhaling though his nose hole. A small bit of smoke escaped though his eye-holes,creating the illusion he was crying smoke. It was kind of poetic to you,and kind of pretty as well. 

He caught you staring,winked,and passed back the cigarette. You took a long drag before leaning against the railing and saying; "Thank you Sans." He looked confused. "For taking me out? Paying for dinner? Making me happy?" 

Grinning,he took the half a cigarette out of your mouth and placed it in his.   
"No problem babe,I had fun to ya know." He winked again and you flushed pink. The wind was blowing the cold into you. You shivered,and found yourself in his arms in seconds.   
Leaning into him,you sighed. You wondered briefly if the reason you'd been so open all night had been the alcohol. That thought didn't last long though,as when he kissed your forehead all negativity disappeared and you blushed harder. 

"Sans...can I ask you something?" He nodded.   
You took the fag from him,getting a final drag before putting it out in a nearby ashtray. "Why me? I'm nothing special,I'm not super funny like you,or super pretty or rich or anything. So...why are you..even interested in talking to me,let alone going on a date with me?" He looked very serious suddenly,and the lights in his eyes had completely dispersed. 

"I'll tell you another time,when you'll remember it clearly,but don't you ever talk that way about yourself. Especially around me." His voice was cold,and irritated sounding. You furrowed your brows and looked to your toes. "I...I'm sorry." 

The darkness in his expression disappeared,and his eye-lights returned at the sight of your sadness. "It's fine babe,you just need to care about yourself as much as others do." You rolled your eyes and spat back rudely; "I do care about myself about as much as other people. Not at all. " He frowned,but felt not commenting on that right now would be the best course of action. Instead,he insisted you go to sleep.

"Alright kiddo,bedtime." You glared at him and stuck out your tongue. Fighting that nickname was most likely pointless. He chuckled before walking you inside,and locking your doors. Suddenly he embraced you tightly,resting his head on the side of yours. You held him back,inhaled his scent. He pulled away slightly,looked at you with a brow bone cocked. "Are you...smelling me?"

You turned beet red and squeaked out sounds of protest. He interrupted you without hesitation. "What do I smell like?"

Pausing your bashful fit,you thought for a moment before speaking. "Books..and ketchup." He began to look nervous before asking. "Is that a...good thing?" You hugged him again and said into his clothes; "Of course it is." 

He pat your head and nudged you toward bed. You obeyed,walking toward your bedroom before pausing and saying a quick goodnight. He said goodnight as well and gave a wave. "Oh and one more thing." You turned just in time to see him disappear after saying; "I'll be back for it tomorrow." 

You looked down,at the jacket he gave you once again. Sighing, you shed your clothes and repeated your last sleepover with Sans' jacket,wrapping yourself in it nude,and falling right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Too steamy? It'll make sense in the next chapter I swear. xD   
> Thank you for reading <3


	13. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda get into more detail about the reader in this one,I hope some of you can relate. Also It explains why things are happening so fast somewhat,but we'll probably get more into that in a few chapters. Anyway,I hope you like it!

This was probably the most disgusting wake-up you'd ever had. Your eyes had more sleep-snot then ever,it seemed both sides of your mouth had damp drool stuck to them,and your breath reeked of cigarettes. For some reason your neck was also throbbing,which you ignored. It was absolutely awful. 

Not bothering to check a clock,or a mirror,you hopped in the shower and began scrubbing every part of yourself,mostly your face and hair. The fresh and sweet smells of soap didn't wake you up as much as usual and you groggily stepped out of the shower still half-lidded. Next stop was the sink,for a good brushing of both hair and teeth. Teeth being first of course because,who honestly likes the taste of cigarettes? For the first time that morning you looked up into your bathroom mirror. 

Standing naked,and damp in the steaming room it was hard to see at first,but there was something on your neck,where the throbbing was. You peered closer into the mirror. Bite marks. Then,it all came flooding back. The dinner,the stars,the kiss. You dropped to the ground and held your knees,still naked. Mortified is the best way to describe how you felt in this moment. Not only had you gotten drunk off your ass,you had made him angry at least once,made out with him,and said more then a few embarrassing things. 

Groaning at your cringe-worthy self,you lifted yourself from the bathroom floor and finished your brushing. Afterwords,you put back on just the jacket Sans let you borrow and made coffee. You always drank it with sugar and milk but today you wanted bitterness,the true black flavor of coffee beans. Maybe to sober up your mind,maybe to punish yourself a bit for the night before. Sipping on the dark liquid,you made a bagel with butter and munched on it for breakfast. 

Glancing at the clock for the first time all day, you noticed it was around the same time Sans' picked up his jacket last time you borrowed it. You didn't want to rush like you had before,so you just ate,waiting for a text. 

To your surprise,it wasn't a text you received,but a call. The phone rang and caused an unwanted headache before you picked it up. "Hello?" you answered,a bit annoyed. 

"Hey,it's Sans." 

"This is _____ " You mocked goofy-like.  
He apparently wasn't amused. 

"Yeah,so uh..I'm not really sure how to say this,but...I got really drunk last night,same as you. I know you only accidentally kissed me but,I dumbly went for it,as well as went way too far. I know you probably won't ever want to see my face again so...just leave my jacket outside and I'll pick it up." 

After that he hung up. 

For a moment you froze,body and mind unwilling to think of anything. Then you became angry,cursing and throwing your poor phone,and throwing your bagel in the trash with a loud bang. Then you threw the jacket on the ground,and stomped naked into your room for clothes. 

When dressed,you picked the jacket back up and threw it on the ground outside your door,then sat on it when you closed the door behind you. Crossing your arms and tapping your fingers on them,you waited. And waited. And waited,until you began to run out of energy to be angry,and only became sad. No one in your life ever stayed around for long but for some reason you thought he was different. Almost felt the sensation of someone caring for you. Obviously though,you were wrong. He just decided with no thought to how you would feel,to just leave for good. 

Eventually you just sat,holding your knees to your chest,and resting your head on the door-frame. You began to doze off,and next thing you knew,a tiny hand was cupping your cheek. You lazily looked in the hand's general direction. Frisk was there,a worried expression on their face. You sat up and looked around. The hallway was empty besides the two of you,and the jacket you had sat on was gone. Suddenly you couldn't stand it,Sans had definitely come by while you were asleep and somehow grabbed the jacket,and you came unglued. The child was frantically signing at you and you paid them no mind. 

You hollered out curses as a stream of tears busted out of the mental dam keeping them in. The child in front of you ran back home,and you couldn't blame them,obviously you weren't worth comforting. You began screaming and bawling like a toddler. Suddenly,Toriel ran out of her home and scooped you up in her arms. You didn't fight it,too busy sniffling and choking on tears and mucus. She carried both you and your tantrum into her home,Frisk closing the door behind her. They still looked as worried as ever,if not more. 

You felt cushion beneath you,cradling you. Soft,furry hands petting your unruly hair. Soon you ran out of tears to cry,but you didn't dare open your eyes. After all you could be wrong. Toriel softly asked you to open your mouth. You obeyed. Sweet caramel and butterscotch invaded your taste buds. The piece of candy rolled around your mouth until your breathing settled,and you fell fast asleep. 

Apparently the fit you had exhausted you more then you thought,because when you awoke the only light in the room was moonlight coming though a nearby window. You let your eyes adjust to it,and looked around the room a bit clearer. 

Everything in it was much bigger then you,from the fluffy pillow-stuffed mattress you sat on,to the wardrobe and writing desk. It seemed like a very loving grandmother might live here,if everything was normal sized. Hand-made unfinished scarves and sweaters,well taken care of plants. It must be Toriel's room is what you concluded. 

Cautiously,you peeked out of the room into the hallway. You heard talking. 

"Certainly that isn't why this happened Sans!" 

You froze. Toriel was talking to Sans. Eavesdropping was never your forte,but in this situation you figured you better. 

"Sans,calm down. Don't be so hard on yourself,just talk to her! It can't hurt."   
You couldn't make out what Sans was saying,but it was definitely irritated sounding,and loud. 

Wanting the conversation to be over already,you opened the door and walked out,making sure to be loud enough to be heard. As you wanted,she said her goodbyes and hung up as she heard your footsteps. You walked into the kitchen where she held her call,and sat down in a chair. She looked at you as any concerned mother would,and silently made you tea and cookies. You accepted it thankfully,as half a bagel and a cup of coffee definitely weren't enough to keep your stomach calm. 

For a while you both sat uncomfortably,sipping on flowery tea. You finished all the tea she gave you,and all the cookies before she spoke. 

"Would you like to stay for the night _____? Considering your condition earlier,maybe being alone would not be the best idea...."   
Her brows furrowed in a way that made you feel guilty for worrying both her and her child. 

"I can't Toriel,my kitten needs me. I'll be okay though,I...I'm sorry for worrying you." You looked down at your empty tea cup as you spoke.   
"Does this happen often my child?" She spoke calmly,as you would to a confused or hurt child. You bit your lip before answering her. "I wouldn't say often,but...reoccurring sure.." It was definitely true. Every time someone abandoned you,or a death of something/someone you cared for,or even just depression or anxiety acting up a bit,this happened. Or a bad panic attack. 

Suddenly she was beside you,kneeling and looking up at you. She held your hands in hers and spoke softly. "My dear,please,if anything is ever wrong,come to me. I will help you in any way I can _____. You will always have a friend in Frisk and I. " After her plea,she slipped a paper into your hands. Opening it you realized it was two phone numbers. One with a "T" beside it,one with an "F". 

You opened your mouth to speak,and tears slipped out of your eyes instead. Your voice cracked into a small thank you. Toriel embraced you before another word could be uttered by either of you. Holding her gratefully,you cried for a while like that,crying both sad and happy tears. She held you until you pulled away from her,arms aching. She cleaned your tears off with a handkerchief until all that was left of your sobbing was a few hiccups. 

After a few more cups of tea and a lot of convincing,Tori eventually let you go home,with the exception that you text or call her in the morning. You agreed,and shakily walked yourself the few steps into your home. You fed your kitten before saying fuck it,and grabbing your smokes. After all that crying you really,really needed a cig. On your balcony was the ashtray,with the single cigarette butt you smoked with Sans. You threw it off the balcony angrily before sliding onto the ground to enjoy your fag. 

Lighting it,you inhaled deeply,and closed your eyes letting smoke invade the once clean air around you. The only sounds were the sometimes passing cars,and your deep breaths. It was the first time you had relaxed all day. 

The cigarette you lit was almost out when you heard it. Shuffling footsteps. You opened your eyes and found a certain skeleton standing in front of you. You threw the cigarette off the balcony and ran inside your home,locking him out. 

He teleported inside. "You know that doesn't work on me." he said. 

You fumed. "GET OUT!" You screamed at him before locking yourself in your room and hiding in the closet to cry. You heard him outside the closet door,He placed his back to it and sunk to the floor. "I deserve that." he said quietly. Though sobs you said. "Yeah,you d-do" 

For a bit he said nothing. Then he asked softly. "Why are you crying?"  
You steamed with anger,and punched the door he leaned on causing him to jump a bit. "You were just gonna leave me! Take off just like that,Just because we kissed!" 

Genuinely,he felt confused. "I didn't want to leave because we kissed. I was a creep to you,I had to leave!" You pushed open the door causing him to scoot forward in a rather ridiculous fashion. Crawling out of the closet you sat in front of him and yelled; "Bullshit! We were both drunk,and I wanted it anyway,so nobody is to blame!" He stared at you a while,dumbfounded by your outburst. You got close to him,close enough for him to smell the smoke on your clothes,close enough for your noses to touch if he had one and said; "Listen Sans,I don't know why you think you took advantage of me,but I'm a big kid. I can say no,I pay my own fucking bills,and I know how to handle myself." 

After saying that rather rudely,you left your room in a huff,back to the balcony for another cig. You really shouldn't,but you did anyway.

Sans sat on the floor of your room,thinking about how much of an idiot he was before he realized;this was the first time he had ever stepped foot in your room. Standing slowly,he looked around. It was fairly simple,but homey. A Queen sized bed,a bedside table,and a large dresser were the only pieces of furniture in the room,yet it still felt full.   
Small knickknacks and papers littered the top of your dresser,along with a ton of books stacked in a rather dangerous way. Though you were never a super-girly person,teddy bears from childhood (you wouldn't dare part with) lined the walls on high up shelves. The room suited you. Smelled like you. And Sans loved it. 

He laid in your bed for a moment,inhaling deeply into the vanilla-scented pillows before teleporting to the balcony with you. You almost dropped your cigarette from the startling gesture. After shock left your face,irritation replaced it. You ignored his presence. 

"What can I do to make it up to you _____?" You ignored his question and took a long drag. 

Sans looked like an absolute wreak when you ignored him. If he had hair,I'd be a mess. "Look _____,I'm sorry. I know I fucked up,I shouldn't have treated you like some teenage girl who can't hold her alcohol. If there's anything I can do to make up for it,or at least show I'm sorry please...please tell me." You looked his way,trying not to make your expression give anything away. Putting out your fag,you waved him over to follow you and he did. Walking into your bedroom,you pointed to your bed and said; "Lay on your back." 

Sweat began to pool on the sorry skeleton's head,but he agreed and laid down anyway. You turned off the lights,and crawled into the bed beside him. You lifted his arm and slipped under it,laying your head on his chest and wrapping your arms around him. His body stiffed for a moment, held you back and relaxed when you didn't flinch. 

The bright blue glow from his face illuminated the room acting as a soft night light,and you fell fast asleep,exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the seriousness of this chapter didn't put anyone off,I promise it gets better? But do I mean the story or the relationship? Hehe,read more to find out! Comment what you think,and thank you so much for reading. <3   
> Also,I'm planning on doing free commissions of anyone who wants them. Something like,sending me a picture of yourself and a paragraph of the story to set it in. (With Sans of course) What do you think about that?


	14. Liftoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! Thank you to those who bookmark,leave comments and kudos,It absolutely keeps me writing. This chapter is where gears begin turning for the plot! The next chapter will be out in the next few days at most.

You woke to the sound of faint snoring. Sans was sleeping beside you,sprawled out on your bed. Originally,you planned just to hold him for a while but apparently you both passed out from a long day. 

Interrupting your thoughts was a stirring Sans,grumbling something in his sleep before tuning to you and pulling you into his grasp. Your face became hot with embarrassment. Sans nuzzled you with his face like a puppy in his sleep,you couldn't help but crack a smile and laugh a little,which woke him. 

He looked up at you with dimmed white pupils before smiling and laying his head back down on you. You laughed a bit and told him he couldn't sleep all day. "Watch me" He mumbled before snoring again. You shook him awake and he groaned. 

"Come'on I'll make you breakfast." He didn't move. 

You thought for a little bit before adding; "Eggs with ketchup?" He shot up out of bed and walked into the living room,only to collapse on the couch and fall asleep again. You shook your head,yet you were grinning. 

As promised,you made him breakfast,even the gross ketchup with egg part. You placed the plate of food the coffee table,and sat beside his sleeping body on the couch. He woke up as you sat,sitting up and grabbing his food.

Turning on the TV for some white noise,you both ate together listening to some girl talk shit about about her mother like a spoiled brat. You both gave disgusted looks before San's commented on it. "Jeez, kid's just don't appreciate what they have these days." You sighed. "Right? If I had a mom I wouldn't treat her like she was dirt." Sans eyed you curiously for a moment before replying simply; "Me too." 

Sans had a bit of a better understanding of you,just as you did him. Neither of you had a stable family,you even less then him. It made you stronger as people,making it slightly easier to take care of yourselves. Unfortunately,it also made you sadder then most people as well. 

"Hey Sans,can you tell me something?" You asked. He gave a grunt of approval though his full mouth. "When I asked you why you accepted my date,you told me you'd tell me when I was sober so..." He swallowed his food. 

"Well..." He began before sighing. "There's stats on every person in this world,and every monster. Like,Hp,Lv,that kind of thing. I won't explain what that means right now but...every monster can see stats,like me. Yours are....they're just like mine. The exact same and...well,I knew from the first time I saw you that for once in my life I might have someone who understands me." 

You didn't know in any way how to respond to this. Basically,the monster in front of you had given you information way beyond your reasoning,and you had no idea what to say to him. He didn't look at you the entire time he had spoken,and now he stared at his plate with nothing left on it. You noticed a small dab of ketchup on his cheek,and giggled a bit,breaking the tension. 

Deciding to embarrass him rather then have him look so solemn,you leaned close to him and licked the red sauce right off his cheek. He looked at you like you were insane,yet he was as blue as the morning sky outside. It made you burst out laughing,and you didn't stop until he looked more annoyed then bashful. You had successfully lightened the mood. 

"Don't you have work or something?" He grumbled. You gasped. It was Monday,and you definitely had work today. "Yes!" You yelled looking at the time. Your shift was soon. "Fuck! I start in an hour!" 

He laughed at your irresponsibility and told you to have a good day at work,and was about to disappear when you yelled 'wait!'. Pausing his exit,he did as you said. You walked up to him looking rather angry and flustered before grabbing his skull and kissing his teeth in a hard,elementary school seeming kiss. Regardless of how bad and rushed the kiss was,he still flushed blue and melted into it,holding you close. You and your lips relaxed because of this,and you kissed him softer,and more caring-like. 

Pulling away you said; "Now go home,I have to take a shower." He held you tighter and joked; "Can I watch?" You rolled your eyes and left his grasp. "See you~" You called out in a sing-song voice. Sans only grinned,winked and disappeared. 

You couldn't help but look around the bathroom for peeping eyes before showering,paranoid.

 

Making it to work on time was no easy task,part of you wished you asked Sans for a "shortcut" to work. Fortunately,you showed up right on time to work,panting from your jog there. 

Today your manager was here,whom you had no interest in seeing. He seemed pleased enough to see you though,giving you an extra friendly good-morning. You gave him a strange look and just said thanks. His smile faltered only a little,but he seemed to ignore your unenthusiastic mood after that.

Clocking in,you immediately put on your apron and got to work. After all,the busier you were the less time you had to talk to Mr. Friendly. The manager constantly hit on you,and no one else. It made you extremely uncomfortable,even before you were interested in anyone. All the female workers knew this,and made it a point to drag you away when they saw you get stuck in a conversation with him. 

The most consistent one,Clara,was a friend to you. More then most people. When she asked you how you're doing she meant it,and actually wanted to know. Right now,she walked up to you whist you washed dishes and asked how your weekend went. You thought about what to say,and lamely replied that it was fine. 

She cocked an eyebrow. "Spill. You totally have that lusty look on your face." You flushed. Was she just really good at reading people,or were you that obvious? Thinking of Toriel,you figured you might just be an open book. You sighed,knowing she wasn't one to give up on good dirt. 

"Okay okay. I went on a date. " She squealed in happiness and asked for details. "Did it get steamy? Who is it!?" You rolled your eyes. "Well...you don't know him. And it got a little...steamy I guess. We made out. " Making an even louder squeal,she grabbed you,making you fling soapy water everywhere. "Clara!" you scolded her as she hugged you. For such a small girl,she had a tight grip. 

"Finally! You got a boyfriend,so now we can go on a double date!" You scoffed. "We've gone on one date! He's not my boyfriend." 

"Soon-to-be then" She said confidently. You pushed her off of you. "Go wait the tables Clara,we'll talk later." She nodded and skipped away. You still can't believe she's the same age as you. Her short blonde hair looked a lot like a toddler's,with the tiny curls flipping out wildly. You continued your chore,washing out different dishes. It was calming,the running of the water,the suds keeping your hands soft and warm. You might have said you were enjoying yourself if the manager hadn't come along to bother you again. 

Sighing you said; "Can I help you Hunter?" He smiled. "Nah,I just overheard your conversation with Clara there. Hot date huh?" You frowned. "You mean you were eavesdropping?" His smile didn't stop. "Nonsense." Rolling your eyes for probably the third time today,you spat your reply. "Not that it's any of your business,but yes,I went on a date." 

"Not quite official though huh?" He didn't wait for a reply. "So why don't you try going on a date with me?"

Anger began boiling inside you. "For the millionth time Hunter,I don't date coworkers." That excuse never worked,but you couldn't risk getting fired over rejection. "Aw come'on _____,I promise I won't tell the manager." He winked,and laughed at his own joke. You were discus ted by him. "No thank you." After your annoying conversation,you stomped off,hoping that would hint at your frustration. (Of course though,it didn't. ) 

The rest of the day was tiring to say the least. An unusual amount of customers littered the restaurant ,keeping Clara and yourself on your feet all day. With the stress of not being able to sit down,Hunter following you around the place,and the perverted old men purposefully dropping things to make you pick them up,you were about done with the day. 

About thirty minutes before your shift ended,a certain skeleton walked into the restaurant. You grinned,and wondered if you could surprise him. He sat at the counter,and you hid under it,waiting for him to ring the bell. As soon as he did,you popped out and semi-yelled; "Boo!". 

He only lazily grinned. You frowned. "Didn't I scare you?" Laughing,he said; "Of course not,there's a reason I'm here ya know." Curious,you asked; "Why?" 

"Tori,told me you worked here. " You scoffed. "So you came to annoy the shit out of me." He winked. "Yup." 

You automatically got him a bottle of ketchup,and leaned against the counter to talk to him more. In the corner of your eye,you saw Hunter glaring at Sans. Grinning evilly,you flirted a bit harder,laughing at all his jokes a little too hard. Sans caught the act you were putting up. 

"That guy bother you a lot?" You stopped laughing. "How'd you know?" Sans scoffed and pointed with his thumb. "He looks like a fucking creep." That you really laughed hard at,before going on with work and leaving Sans to his favorite drink. 

Clara stopped you when you were in the back,excitedly. "That's him isn't it?!" You shrugged,but couldn't help the smile creeping on your face. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. She asked a few questions about him,and you answered them knowingly before excusing yourself to clock out. 

Hanging your apron up,you noticed the manager once again coming to bother you.   
"Need me to walk you home? Those monster's get pretty violent,I saw one getting a little too friendly with you back there." You fumed at the inconsiderate,bigoted man. "No thank you Hunter,just so you know,that MONSTER is walking me home." 

Hunter visibly faltered,and walked away seemingly angry,which is one emotion you'd never seen on him. It suited him more then that ridiculous smile anyway. You left the restaurant,Sans tagging along behind you. From inside the store,you saw your manager staring. 

You stopped in front of a window,turning to Sans,grinning evilly. "Want to annoy the shit out of that creepy fuck?" Sans nodded,also grinning. "Follow my lead." You instructed,right before pulling Sans against you,making It seem like he pressed you against the window. He cocked an eyebrow,and then leaned in to kiss you. 

Right there,against the window,you made out with Sans,putting your arms around him,moans escaping your mouth. He let his hands explore the curves of your body,holding your hips as he forced his tongue past your lips. You gasped,kissing him back just as passionately. He squeezed your ass roughly before pulling away from the kiss.

As he pulled away,a trail of slobber broke from between you. You intertwined your fingers in his,and walked away fanning yourself as if he made you overheat. Glancing back you noticed Hunter break a pen in half,spilling ink all over his uniform,and Clara stand mouth agape. 

Waiting until you passed the window,you burst out laughing. "Oh....my god! Did you see his face?!" More laughter came from both you and Sans. "Serves that asshole right,for looking at my women." You flushed red,and repeated him. "Y-your women?" 

Not even blinking an eye socket he said; "Yeah,does that bother you?" You shook your head,actually enjoying what he said in many ways. "Be my girlfriend then?" Stopping in your tracks you blushed even harder. "I...I...s-sure." He pulled you into a hug. 

"Thank you babe,for letting me have you." He whispered into your ear. Melting into the sweetness of his words,you hugged him tightly,holding back a few tears of happiness. A low chuckle escaped his teeth. "You're shaking baby." 

You laughed,voice cracking,the giggles turned into tears and you looked absolutely insane. He only held you tighter,petting your hair and kissing your shoulder and neck. 

No one ever called you theirs,not even a mother claiming you as their child. You didn't realize how much you longed to hear that until Sans had said it. Rushing into a relationship was always a bad idea to you in the past,but this felt different. It felt right to be with Sans,in so many ways,for so many reasons. 

After only one date,you felt absolutely obsessed with the man holding you now. If you were crazy for this,you didn't care. 

When you looked up,you were in your living room in front of your couch. He let you out of his embrace,and you whined a bit involuntarily. "Don't worry,I'm just gonna get you a blanket." You nodded,ashamed of your clingy-ness. 

In seconds he was back with your bed's cover. Sitting beside you,he cuddled you under the blankets until your shaking stopped. You hadn't even noticed how tired you were,until Sans hummed a little tune,lulling you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to let me know in the comments if you want sketches of self-insert in this story. If you want it,just ask! (I'll give you a tumblr to send a picture of yourself/description of yourself and a paragraph you want yourself drawn in)


	15. Hope and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the chapter notes!!! ; W ; pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about putting the notes at the beginning of the chapter this time, I know it gets annoying but I have something very important to say! As both a fan and a creator of fan-made stories involving fandoms I know all too well how terrible slow updates are, so I'd like to apologize! The truth is I've had this chapter nearly finished for about two weeks but so many things happened to me...I lost my best friend and gained her back again, I got a gun pointed at me, a friend of mine got drugged, I just fell into a very bad place for a bit. Not to fear though! I'm absolutely physically okay now, and mentally better. All I have left is a few regrets and some scratches from a thornbush I jumped into on accident running from a guy with an automatic. I'm not an author who forgets or doesn't care about the stories they leave unfinished, so don't worry! I won't give a shitty random ending in the middle of the story either. I'm here to give you all something nice and suspenseful and heartwarming to read. And thank you all for being so kind and patient with me through all of these obstacles. To anyone who comments, kudos, bookmarks, or even just reads my stuff to give it a chance, thank you all so much. It really does keep me motivated and happy with my writing and sometimes even in everyday life. Okay I'll stop bothering your fangirling time now. -Love Bee

Sans was always lazy. Everyone who'd ever met him could say that, and be completely justified with their statement. For the first time in his existence though, he couldn't sleep at all. Not with your sleeping form softly breathing against him. 

So for hours he sat completely still, careful not to wake you. Hearts replaced the usual form of his white pupils, and he stared into your peaceful face. The rise and fall of your chest enchanted him entirely. For the life of him, he absolutely couldn't believe you said yes to being his lover. Any dream he'd ever had of love and a normal life was completely surpassed with the newly growing relationship before him. He could only hope you'd feel the same strong feelings one day...or maybe you already did. 

Somewhere during his parade of thoughts you began to stir, slowly regaining contentiousness. Sans froze, scared you'd find out about his weird staring session. So instead of confrontation, he chose to pretend like he'd dozed off hours ago. 

 

You struggled against your stubbornly uncomfortable pillow. The surface..almost..boney? Reluctantly excepting defeat against the war of getting back to sleep, you opened your eyes. Sans sat underneath you, sleeping. You admired his sleeping form for a moment,tracing the faint scratches on his bones you hadn't noticed before now with your eyes. Smiling, you finally sat up, waking your new boyfriend in the process. He lazily opened his eye sockets and glanced your way. 

You thought of what to say for a bit before giggling and saying; "Knock Knock." Sans raised his brow bone and wrapped his arms around your hips. "Who's there?" Slowly you held him back, bringing your face closer to his. "Noah." 

"Noah who?" Sans questioned you curiously. Smirking, you finished your joke. "Noah good place to eat? I'm starved." Laughter bubbled out of Sans' rib cage, causing a rather funny clanking noise under his hoodie. Enjoying his reaction very much, you laughed too, and hugged him completely. 

Rather suddenly, his intense laughter stopped followed by a serious seeming question. "Wait...what time is it? Is it morning?" You glanced outside, pretty ignorant to the time of day as well. A faint sunny glow surrounded your patio curtains from what you could see. "Seems to be morning, why?" 

Releasing his embrace, he rummaged though his pockets to find his phone successfully. Sans frowned at the screen of his electronic device. You bit your lip a bit, not liking any sign of discomfort on your lover's face. "What is it Sans? Is something wrong?" His frown discontinued at the sight of your worrisome face, replacing it with a lazy grin. "Nah, I'm just late for...Actually, didn't you say you were hungry babe?" The frequently used nickname did it's usual job of jumbling your thoughts and you didn't bother to think about what he said very much before replying. "Y-Yeah, I.." 

Sans interrupted your stuttered mumbling with a light kiss on the cheek. "Great, I'm late for brunch anyway." You began to both question and argue with his decision, but miserably failed when he lifted you off his lap bridal style with ease. You blushed, opening and closing your mouth looking for words before he walked behind the couch and placed you in front of the only bedroom in your apartment. "No time to argue sweetheart, we're late." 

Turning your head a bit, embarrassed for more reasons then you could count, a flustered 'but!' slipped out of your mouth before a gentle push forced your forward a bit. "Get ready, I'll be back to pick you up in five minutes." With that statement and a blue flash of light, Sans was gone. Sighing, you didn't bother looking behind you to wonder where he'd gone. You only began gathering some un-matching socks and a clean sweatshirt to wear. 

You'd already speed-brushed your teeth, gotten dressed, and applied deodorant when Sans arrived again about a minute or two early. Brushing your matted bedhead with one hand, you dumped a cup of cat food in Glenda's empty bowl with your other. Sans chuckled a bit at the sight of you multitasking. The truth was, his friends always knew he was late so they hardly ever started a gathering until about twenty minutes after the scheduled time, and right now he was only about ten minutes late. He just didn't want you to have time to decline. 

Finishing up detangling your hair, you turned around to a smiling Sans leaning against your front door. Surprised at his sudden appearance, you let out a small yelp and jumped a bit. Sans apparently really got a kick out of scaring people as well, because your little fright gave him a hearty laugh. 

Pouting at his mockery, you stuck out your tongue at him in a very childish manner. This only gave him more of a reason to laugh at you though, and he bent over giggling to himself at your misfortune. Ignoring him rather then facing humiliation any longer, you slipped on some navy flats and tucked your purse under your arm. He gathered himself just in time to open and hold the door to the outside world open for you. 

"Ladies first." He said with half lidded eyes. You smirked walking though the door. "Oh how rude of me then." Sans only rolled his eye sockets, shutting and locking the door with magic on his way out. 

You took the elevator to the main lobby, once again getting a fair amount of glares from the front desk secretary. Furrowing your brows, you mentally decided to ask her about it later. Sans didn't seem to notice anyway. 

While walking, you pulled out a Marlboro and sucked on poison quietly. Sans gave you a strange look. "What?" You questioned, exhaling. "Nothing I just..thought you only smoked while you drank." Blinking, you replied without thinking into it much. "I just had a stressful couple days with my boss and all." 

The skeleton you walked beside hardly believed you, considering you'd seemed pretty pleased with the events from the passing few days. Yet he said nothing, thinking it best to not get into a deep conversation before you had to meet his pals for the first time. 

By the time you reached the steps to the restaurant, your cig was down to the filter and the menthol had made you even hungrier. Crushing it into the pavement, you slipped your hand into his for comfort and walked inside. 

The place was some sort of ma and pa's bakery, and smelled of fresh baked bread and donuts. Your mouth watered at the alluring aroma. Usually your anxiety would've made meeting new people, not to mention your boyfriend's....friends(?) would've made you have breathing issues but the dizziness in your head from hunger and tobacco kept your worried thoughts mostly at bay. 

Sans' friends spotted the couple almost immediately, and waved them over. You were happy to see one of them, Papyrus, you'd already met before.

"Mornin' pals, and Paps." Sans casually greeted his monster friends and brother as he slid into the cushioned seat. "HELLO BROTHER, HELLO HUMAN FRIEND _________!" Papyrus greeted the two of you rather loudly, turning more than a few heads in the semi-crowded restaurant. You shyly said a hello to Papyrus and the other fish and lizard-like monsters in front of you. 

"HEY PUNK!! " The aquatic seeming monster was just as loud as Papyrus apparently. Surprisingly, the yellow (dinosaur? Lizard maybe?) creature seemed to be the polar opposite of the both of them, stuttering out a greeting in a soft feminine voice. "H-hello, It's lovely to m-m-meet you." You gave her a sympathetic smile, which seemed to calm her nerves by the look on her face. 

"SO, DATING THIS OLD BAG OF BONES HUH?" The mer-creature guffawed loudly, once again giving your table the center of attention. "THE NAME'S UNDYNE BY THE WAY, THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND ALPHYS." Alphys blushed bright pink at the sudden show of affection. Undyne only pulled her girlfriend closer, no fear or embarrassment in sight. 

You grinned nervously, the only reason you didn't look as red as Alphys was the fact that you weren't alone in your anxious emotions. Sans pulled you in closer to his body in a similar way, lazily grinning as always and answered Undyne's question for you. "Yup, aren't I so lucky?" He leaned his head on yours a bit, giving you even more of a reason for blood to rush to your cheeks. 

"UGH, ARE WE GOING TO HAVE A MARRIAGE CEREMONY RIGHT HERE OR ARE WE GOING TO EAT?!" Yelled Papyrus in annoyance. You giggled at his childish opinions on dating. 

Apparently the whole store heard him shout out his opinion, because it wasn't long before a waitress came along to your table. She was wearing some comfortable looking jeans and a black T-shirt as her uniform. It seemed much more comfortable then your too-short pink cafe uniform, and it almost made you jealous. 

In the cheery, customer service voice you often found yourself using she questioned your group. "Good morning! Can I get yall' somethin' to drink to start with?" You smiled at her southern accent. It suited the bakery so well you thought about it being fake. 

Considering you'd not opened your menu yet, you just ordered coffee. (Assuming every place that sells donuts has coffee.) Sans ordered his usual, ketchup, and the waitress didn't even bat an eye. The other's all got water. 

You picked up your menu and began scanning. Apparently the place was called "Ma's Breakfast Boutique" and served breakfast and sweets only. It was also only open until afternoon as well, which seemed great to you. Walking home at night was always so nerve wracking. 

As you read though the bagel section, you heard Undyne speaking with Sans. (A bit quieter this time, which you appreciated greatly.) "SO, lover boy, our advice totally worked out didn't it? What did I tell you man? Just be smooth and ask her out and she'll totally say yes." Sans flushed bright blue and looked rather irritated. It gave him such a cute look to you. 

You spoke up, saving him from telling the truth though his own teeth. "Actually, I uh, asked him out." Trying to seem confident didn't work, and flushing red was a definite possibility now. Papyrus looked surprised at his brother, and Undyne just laughed. 

"BROTHER, YOU MUST STEP UP YOUR DATING GAME. FEAR NOT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HELP YOU BECOME A PROPER GENTLEMEN." Sans groaned, not unlike when you first met him and promptly dropped his skull to the table with a satisfying thud noise. You giggled at this, and Alphys did too. 

Sans' friends congratulated you on a job well done, and you all began chatting about work. Alphys was a very successful scientist at a nearby facility, and Undyne was a pro weight lifter setting records since the underground monsters were released. They were so kind you hardly even felt insecure about your lack of passion for your shitty job. 

It made you wonder what Sans' work life was like if his friends were so successful. When the waitress came back with drinks, Sans finally lifted his head, revealing a huge blue spot on his forehead. Everyone at the table laughed at that. Mumbling something under his breath, he took a rather large swig of ketchup before laying his head back down more gently this time, and on his cheekbone instead. You stiffed your giggling and rubbed his back gently. He only gave a softer groan in response, which you assumed was a good thing. 

For a bit you all talked about food, trying to decide what to get. "I HATE GREASE. I DON'T EAT ANYTHING MADE WITH IT." Stated Papyrus. You laughed at that a bit, maybe that was why Sans' brother was so much taller then him. "How do you feel about oil?" You curiously asked. He thought for a moment before saying; "Olive or Vegetable?" ;

Before you could answer, the waitress came back asking for your orders. You asked for the donut of the day and some bacon, which seemed to disgust Papyrus. He ordered fried eggs made with vegetable oil. (You suppose that answered your question.) The lovely couple in front of you ordered pancakes, and Sans only ordered more ketchup. 

 

Food was served fairly quickly,and you ate it fairly quickly as well. Though the "breakfast race" Papyrus and Undyne participated in made you look like a snail,and the table look like a plate. You felt immensely bad for your lovely waitress. Sans felt bad that he'd had his head on the table when they'd started the race. 

All in all though, you were having fun. Being around successful people in a friendly way made you feel a little more confident that one day you'd find and succeed in a passion of your own as well. You never did figure out what Sans did for work anyway. Was he a super talented professional at something like his friends? You made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

Soon the waitress come back to retrieve the used plates, and her smile obviously faltered when she got a good look at the mess Paps and Undyne created. You felt her pain from working many year with bratty, food throwing children and immediately offered help. 

"Oh! Don't worry about it sweetie,happens all the time." You rolled your eyes. "No really, I'm a server too I know how it is. Just show me where the rags are." She laughed a little and motioned for you to follow her. You did. 

The both of you grabbed a cloth and some cleaning spray and headed back to the table,all whilst talking back and forth about the pros and cons of being a waitress. You wiped down the large booth and table with her, lifting your boyfriends head to do so. Your cleaning buddy laughed at that. 

Soon the mess was gone. "Wow kid, you made it look better than I could've anyways. What's your name?" You laughed nervously at her compliment. "________." She grinned. "Well ______, you got a job here anytime you want it. Just tell em' Berta sentcha'. I'm the manager here." You blinked a few times. You didn't feel you needed to work two jobs, but it might come in handy one day if you wanted a bigger apartment so you just casually excepted. "Really, just like that? Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it kid, just looking out for a fellow economic slave." Berta stated with a wink. You snorted and pulled out your wallet from your purse. Suddenly, Sans snatched it out of your hands and disappeared into blue flame-like magic, appearing again in less than a second. Berta looked dumbfounded. 

"Oops, looks like she forgot her wallet back home. I guess I'll have to pay." Sans casually handed the surprised waitress a card from his own wallet and smirked at you. You glared at him. Undyne laughed loudly. 

You gathered your things and walked out of the breakfast joint, giving Berta a final goodbye as you went. Everyone trailed behind you, chatting about nothing in particular. 

Papyrus grabbed you out of nowhere, knocking the wind out of your lungs as he picked you up with great strength. What was it with monsters and lifting you up like a toddler? "HUMAN FRIEND, IT WAS LOVELY TO SEE YOU AGAIN. I MUST GO TO WORK NOW, BUT WE MUST SEE EACH OTHER SOON. WE COULD HANG OUT AT MY HOUSE, AND EAT SPAGHETTI!" Confused and out of breath, you managed a whispered; "S...ure...Papyrus." 

He dropped you to the ground and called out a "NYEH HEH HEH" before running off down the street to what you guessed was the pet shop a few blocks from where you stood. Papyrus' strong hugs were growing on you, slowly but surely. Sans chuckled as you smiled and waved him away. 

Suddenly you were yanked by your hoodie into the air. You were also somehow face to face with Undyne now. (She looked even scarier up close!) 

"HEY NERD! We gotta get a move on too, I gotta get my babe back to the lab in twenty minutes." Alphys blushed deeply and began stuttering nothing in particular as Undyne pulled you into another soul-crushing hug. You felt your back pop and she dropped you and laughed a loud guffaw before throwing Alphys onto her back and jumping atop a rooftop. 

Honestly this didn't surprise you, so you only waved to them and watched the couple jump from building to building into the distance. 

"They all seem to like you a lot, ya know." Sans hugged your stomach from behind and spoke softly into your ear. Your ears and cheeks flooded blush across your face. "Y-you think so?" Sans laughed a little. "Who wouldn't love you sweetheart?" 

He released you and offered a hand. You took it happily and began walking home with him. It was a fairly short walk home, only a little bit longer than your walk home from work. Speaking of which, was right around the corner you were turning. You passed the pet shop with Papyrus in it, and he waved furiously with one hand and a kitten in his other. You giggled a bit and waved back. 

"You and your brother are so cute Sans." He put a skeletal hand on his chest and pretended to be offended with a slight gasp. "I am not cute, I'm a manly man. See my muscles?" He held up an arm and flexed. You rolled your eyes. "Oh haha, you're so funny." He poked your cheek and commented; "I'm glad you think so but still, you're the cute one here." You looked away from him and scoffed. "Stop being so gushy then, if you're sooooooo manly." He ruffled your hair a bit. "You know you love it." You knew he was right, but you weren't about to admit that. 

Walking near your workplace, you began to feel nervous. Apparently Sans picked up on this. "Don't worry babe,you haven't done anything wrong. What's really gonna happen that we can't handle together?" This calmed you only a bit, because you knew your manager was an absolute asshole that could do whatever he wants. You squeezed his hand a bit tighter as you walked beside the window you previously had a very inappropriate make-out sesh at. 

Chad was inside, looking out the window with an evil grin plastered across his face. You would just walk a bit faster, but Sans was hooked onto you walking at his usual lazy pace. Your manager came out of the cafe door in seconds with that cheesy grin seeming more sinister than usual. 

"Hey _______, can I talk to you a sec hun?" You turned to him, not bothering to comment on the nickname with a nervous half smile decorating your anxious face. "That little stunt you pulled last time you were around sure was somethin' ________. Bad news though, I'm gonna have to let you go because of it. Unfortunately, you were on company property wearing the uniform while committing those acts. Customers could be bothered by that kinda behavior coming from their servers." 

The entire time he spoke his smile never faltered, especially when he looked Sans' way, who gave him a blank and hollow expression in return. You broke down. How were you gonna feed your kitten? Not to mention yourself?! What about your rent? You'd feared this day would come long before you'd met Sans. This guy was around for years after all.

"T-Thats bullshit Chad! You're only firing me because I won't date you!" Tears and a cracked voice followed your every word. Chad held out a pink piece of paper tword you, only to snatch it out of reach when you went to grab it. "Well....maaaaaaaybe I can give you another chance." You wiped the tears from your eyes, listening. "IF, you dump this piece of shit monster and go on a date with a real man, like me of course." His grin spread even bigger as he gestured to Sans. "Don't worry darling, no make out session necessary. Unless of course you can't compose yourself around my charming good looks." 

You had no words for the way you were being blackmailed and harassed by this man. Tears dripped onto the ground and you opened your mouth to speak but only a sob came out. 

Sans did though, have something to say apparently. One of his eye sockets burst into blue flame magic, his pupils nowhere to be seen. "Heh...buddy you don't wanna do this." Chad laughed meanly. "What are you gonna do skeletor? Kill me? HA! Have fun with the cops, they hate monster scum just as much as me." The blue flame grew brighter. 

"I won't kill you. But if you ever speak to or touch his girl EVER again, I'll make you wish you were dead." Suddenly Sans lifted his hand, which was also glowing with magic. His magic grabbed Chad by the ankles and shoved him though the cafe doors, back inside, leaving a pink slip in his place. Sans picked it up, still fuming mad. 

"This is total fucking bullshit, I can't believe someone could..." Sans stopped his rant as he turned around to see your body sinking to the ground against the cafe bricks, your body shaking and tears creating a small pool on your knees. 

He too, dropped to his knees and pulled you into an embrace. You sobbed hard into his chest, not caring if anyone saw you being insanely and childishly sad. No one did though, because Sans had teleported you back home already. 

Picking you up off the ground and making you feel even more like an infant, he carried you to bed and put you under the covers. Then laid beside you, letting you cry whilst rubbing your back and holding your hand. 

"Don't cry baby...shhh....nothing bad is gonna happen to you or your cat or your home. I won't let you go though this alone babe...shhh..." Sans spoke softly in your dimly lit room, telling you things you somewhere knew in your mind but couldn't have the composure to figure out on your own.

"What about the breakfast place we just went to ________? Didn't that nice lady just offer you a job? You won't lose anything but a shorter walk by not working at that place anymore baby." You nodded, but continued to cry and sniffle from the way you'd been treated. Sans kissed your neck and softly rubbed your belly while spooning with you. 

"And you get to wear pants to work! So you don't have to worry about creeps looking up your dress...well...creeps who aren't me that is." You glared at him a little,but smiled anyway. He gave a wink in response. 

You closed your eyes and leaning in a bit for a kiss, pouting your lips a bit. He held your chin delicately, and pulled you in close to him. Then....Sans suddenly jumped off the bed with a loud 'AAAARRAAHHH!'. A not-so-soft thud sound came from where he landed. You sat up in bed with wide eyes, turning on your bedside lamp. "WHA-What happened?!" You looked along your bed in case it was a bug, only to find a small black kitten innocently sitting at the bottom of your bed. 

Sans lifted himself from the carpet grumbling things like "damn cat scared the shit outta me" and "that fuckin' hurt". You laughed a great belly laugh, holding your stomach and falling back onto the bed. Sans glared at you, then at your kitten causing even more laughter to erupt from you. 

Suddenly Sans got a wicked idea to catch you off guard. "You think that's funny huh? How about THIS then!?" He grabbed you by the waist and began tickling all over your torso, giving you involuntary tears and giggles. 

"N-NO! hhHAHAHA! HELP ME GLENDA HE'S GOONNHAHHAHAHA! KILL ME! AHHH!" Glenda pounced to the rescue, right onto Sans' shoulder! She hissed and mewed fiercely, batting at Sans' head with her tiny paws. 

Sans chuckled. "You better go on cat, or you'll get a piece of this too." Glenda fearlessly hissed once more, not unlike a baby lion trying to find it's roar. Suddenly Sans grabbed the kitten and rubbed her belly with one hand, tickling you with the other. You took the opportunity to pounce on Sans, pinning him to your bed. 

Giving you a fake and girly gasp in surprise, he let you pin him. You leaned in really close to his face and kissed him in between the eye sockets before rolling off of him to find your purse. 

You found it in the living room and pulled out your Marlboros. Sans followed you onto the balcony, Glenda trailing behind him. You lit one, handed the pack to Sans and he took one as well. Picking up Glenda, you took a long drag and let the wind dry the tears still left on your face. "I guess you're right Sans." You spoke without looking his way. "About what?" He questioned. You thought a moment before speaking again. "Everything." Sans chuckled under his breath and took a long drag as well. "Aren't I always?" You stuck out your tongue in response. For a while after that, the both of you smoked in silence. 

The skeletal monster randomly pulled you into a side hug, petting Glenda a bit before putting out his cig and speaking again. "I'll always protect you ________. It doesn't matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

It seemed as if his words spoke straight to your heart. It pounded in your chest, begging to be closer to him. You fought back tears of relief and threw your cigarette off the balcony, pulling Sans into a full-on hug with Glenda happily in the middle of all of the warmth and love. He held you both close, petting your hair and back. You buried your face in the softness of his hoodie, thinking to yourself how lucky you are to not be alone anymore. Perhaps even lucky enough to never be alone again.


End file.
